Call and Answer
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: NOW FINISHED! - Kimberly comes to a few terms, and sets her sights on Reefside - for what she's not quite sure. She just knows that she wants to see him. Rated M for language, no pairings!
1. Chpt 1: Always Pink

**Authors Note: **There are SO many stories out there surrounding the idea of Kim going to Reefside and reuniting with Tommy. But for some reason most of those stories involve a character dying or a character being raped, and an even fewer amount of those stories involve Kim becoming a pink ranger again. Not that the authors don't have good ideas but they're just not my cup of tea. So what do I do? I write my own! I hope you enjoy the prologue, and please review!

(( P.S Sorry for the typos guys, in my defence its three in the morning, and I'm just focused on getting this puppy published so I can go to sleep!))

**Always Pink**

Kimberly was never one to go looking for trouble, trouble usually found her. Of course when you're part of a team of teenagers set out to save the world -trouble was usually in the job description.

But since those days she has always led a relatively quiet life. She eventually left the glamour and the fame offered with being a professional athlete to being a coach at a youth gym. All the kids seemed to really like her and she treated everyone as equal as she could. Her co-workers didn't know much about her so they had no idea what to expect when she accepted an invitation to the Christmas staff party.

"Each of these drinks has to have ATLEAST 200 calories each" Kimberly stated, "why exactly do you need a fourth?"

Her co-worker Elizabeth was a bit of an eccentric and definitely drunk, she made a _pffft _sound at Kimberly waving her finger.

"Can't you leave your job at the gym?" She asked "Cmon Kim it's a party! Those teenage girls aren't here watching you; you can stop being a role model for one night."

Kim didn't really know how to answer to that – to her it wasn't about being a role model; it was about staying healthy and ready for anything ANYTHING, and she wasn't about to tell the drunken woman "I choose to stay sober in case I get attacked by a monster for whatever reason.."

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

_Whoops I have to stop talking out loud. _Kim just shrugged "I was joking."

Elizabeth looked at her with wide confused eyes then simply laughed "Oh gawd Kim you're so funny! I mean you are SO funny!"

Elizabeth then sauntered away towards the bar for another drink, leaving Kim alone at the table with nothing but the stench of alcohol and over played Christmas music to keep her company.

It was times like this that she stole a moment to look at the photo in her wallet – the small picture was a stunning reflection of Kimberly in her teenage years smiling wide arm and arm with a medium height blonde. Both girls wearing pink Kim's pink being a darker mature pink while the other girls shade was pale to a near white.

Katherine had been through so much in her life before meeting the rangers. Kim remembered taking a strong liking to her and in the end of her career as a power ranger all signs pointed to Kat being the logical replacement. The photo was taken just a couple hours after Kimberly had surrendered the power coin.

In reflection the first year had been the hardest, she worked herself to near exhaustion every day. She left the rangers for a reason – she thought she had wanted to be famous, with out having to hide her face. She had wanted to make Zordon proud of her, she wanted to be able to visit with her head held high, and at the same time she wanted to forget. Not because the memories were bad but because to this day if she was caught watching the news it was almost impossible to pull her away, and every word about the rangers always made her heart miss a beat.

She was over most of it by now, but a few things still stung – like visiting for example. After she left she never visited- hell she never even tried.

A deep sigh and she pushed the photo back into her wallet as a familiar knocking came to her table surface.

"Hey Jeff" Kim mused with a small smile, and her Manager simply grinned sitting across from her.

"What's the meaning of this pink?" Jeff asked "It's a CHRISTMAS party, and yet here you are not acting very jolly."

Kim liked Jeff, he was a decent guy and even though he ran a pretty tight ship at the gym it was a system Kim appreciated. They rarely had any problems with each other and if you did everything you were supposed to then Jeff was the coolest guy ever.

"What?" Asked Kim "you mean like Elizabeth? Who is completely sloshed by the way."

Jeff gave a face as if to ask _what else is new. _But didn't say anything by it, he looked Kim over slightly.

"Well at least you're wearing Christmas colours red and green look good on you."

Kim laughed at the irony of that statement "Oh Jeff" she chuckled "you just said a mouth full there."

Jeff then looked confused – just as she expected him to be.

"Anyway" Kim said "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I think that starting new years I'll be leaving the pink clothes in my closet I can't always walk around looking like a piece of bubble gum now can I?"

Jeff huffed "if you're trying to get me to drop the nick name it isn't happening. Sorry Kim but you'll always be pink."

_Always Pink._

Kim let a small smile grace her features before standing "Well this pink crane has got to get flying now – she's tired and quite frankly a little annoyed with having to listen to 20 different versions of jingle bell rock."

Jeff blinked "did you just say pink crane?"

Kimberly pulled her jacket off her chair and slipped it on grabbing her car keys from her pocket.

"I did indeed."

"You're a mystery sometimes pink." He then said, and Kim nodded.

"Until the day I die." She confessed "merry Christmas Jeff."

The sudden rush of cold air to the lungs visibly relaxed Kim when she stepped outside, of course the fact that it had started to snow while she was at the party dampened her spirits some. Upon reaching her little silver Sunfire she kicked at it feebily when she discovered that her doors were frozen shut.

"Here let me help."

The unfamiliar voice caught Kim off guard and she spun around to face a man in a large black hoodie standing a little too close for comfort.

"No" Kim said "I can do it."

The man chuckled "alright then girly" he said "if you won't let me help you then at least give me your wallet."

Not cool.

Kim was suddenly so SO glad that she didn't drink tonight.

"And if I DON'T give it to you?" Kim asked, and the man snarled

"Then my friends and I are going to take it."

As he said this three other guys came out from hiding behind other cars in the parking lot. Kim had heard about these guys – they waited outside of bars and robbed people who came out alone, over and over the police had come close to catching them but they always seemed to evade them.

Well tonight that was all going to change – looking at the photo earlier made her a little nostalgic and she doubted these goons were anywhere near as strong as a small group of puddies.

"Oh really" Kim said "try it."

She wasn't surprised when the first fist went flying at her, she side stepped it expertly and locking her arms around his she pulled her weight forcing the first attacker to smash his fist straight through the driver's side window of Kim's car.

He cried out – rather angrily, Kim huffing "you better be planning on paying for that!" she snapped.

She left him to his own devices as the second member of the group came rushing at her, she noted that his stance was sloppy and that he ran at her face first -his arms useless at his sides.

Smart………

**Not! **

She flew up in a spin, her foot easily catching the side of his face sending him flying sideways and crashing onto a patch of ice, the ice providing just enough momentum to send the poor bugger broken nose and all sliding head first into the base of a parking lot lamp.

Kim landed in her usual fighting stance looking the last two members of this craptastic gang over.

"Who's next?" She asked a tad haughtily, she was so caught up in the fact that she was winning that she failed to note that her original assailant had gotten free from her window and had come back at her with another punch – his fist landing pretty hard against her temple that she actually stumbled a bit.

The bastard had a pretty decent upper cut but it wasn't good enough. Kimberly recovered quickly enough and as he came flying at her again she leaned back wards into a flip his fist missing her completely, she indulged a bit and twirled sending her fist right back at him, and knocking him square flat. By the time she was done the manoeuvre the guy was down and out conveniently in a heap next to the other guy she knocked out. The other two having took off in a scared run.

It wasn't until she was sure those two weren't getting up did she asses her own damage. She had fought pretty hard for the first time in years – her adrenaline was pumping that all too familiar sense of fulfillment over taking her, if she could transform right then she would've if only just the feel the power of her old armour rejuvenate her. Aside from that she ached, her temple bled a bit and was no doubt bruised, scratches on her hands and leg showing her defensive wounds.

"PINK!"

Kim looked up as Jeff came running at her from across the parking lot, he stopped in awe when he reached her "you – I saw all of that, are you alright?!"

He seemed a little freaked out – why? Didn't he know she was a power ranger for crying out loud?

"I'm fine Jeff." She insisted "you should call the police before they wake up though."

Her adrenaline still pumping a bit she managed to pry her car door open, little bits of glass falling to the ground from where the first guy had smashed his fist.

"You're just leaving?!" Jeff hollered.

"Yup" Kim said "I have to go."

"Go where? Kim I'm pretty sure the cops are going to want a statement."

"Ah" Kim said "everything they need to know is probably in the security system, but no more talking, I have to go."

"Kim-" Jeff protested, Kim shut the door of her car and looked at Jeff through the hole in her window.

"You were right Jeff." She then said "I can't give it up – during that fight I realized, I will ALWAYS be pink."

She then waved as she started up her car, and pulled out of the parking lot. She had a lot of thinking to do – but first thing was first, she needed to get some sleep and then she needed to get her window fixed.


	2. Chpt 2: Almost There

**Authors Note: **Before I get too far into the story, please know that it has been FOREVER since I've watched power rangers and even though I enjoyed it I wasn't too heavy into Dino Thunder. Most of the little details I get will be dragged from wiki page of some sort so if anything is amiss please try to overlook it. Also this story takes place a little while after **Legacy of Power** so Mesogog is still at large and the white ranger has yet to be fathomed.

Thanks!! No onto the chapter!

**Almost There**

"So you're quitting – on the spot? What about the girls?"

Jeff sounded a little more then disappointed when Kimberly had come in Monday morning handing in her resignation rather then grabbing her usual protein shake. Kim felt bad but after that Friday night she had done a lot of thinking during the rest of the holidays and knew that she couldn't stay in this town for longer then another day.

"I'm sorry Jeff, but I really have to go I know you'll never understand so I won't bother trying to explain it but it's just something I have to do. On my desk you'll find a pile of resumes of girls I think would do my job even better then me – most of these women having grown up here, you'll forget about me in no time."

Jeff shook his head "Nope never, never in meaning who can forget pink – really? But other then that I wish you the best of luck. On one condition."

Conditions?

"What Conditions Jeff?" She asked, and Jeff gave his tell all grin.

"Just the condition that you'll visit – often."

Fair enough.

"Done, and done." Kimberly nodded, she then turned on her heels and left "Catch you later Jeff, give my best to Elizabeth!"

--

That was one week ago, one plane ticket and one rental car later she stood on the lawn of Reefside High looking over the terrace taking a few deep breathes.

Why was she here again?

Oh yeah, Tommy – how could she forget really? He was here somewhere probably drinking coffee in the teacher's lounge or already at his desk prepping his first lesson. When she read that he was a science teacher Kimberly almost chuckled the Tommy she remembered being more likely to start his own fitness center rather then cuddle with a lab coat – but she supposed it had been awhile.

By the looks of it, high school hadn't changed much since the last time she was in one, kids were still huddled together in groups that dressed alike and even though the first bell had rung children were still taking their sweet time heading for the doors.

Except for the speed walking blonde of course -

Kim barely saw her coming and was caught completely off guard when the weight of another person crashed into her. Luckily both girls came out of the collision just fine the other girls poor bag however had ripped and papers came pouring out at their feet.

"Oh no!" The other girl yelped and she quickly knelt to retrieve her lost papers, and Kimberly feeling bad had knelt to help her.

"Sorry" Kim said then "I was in a trance – didn't really see you coming."

The girl who had calmed a bit shrugged "its fine I was going about a mile a minute there."

Kim made a _hmmm_ sound, as she caught a glimpse of the papers she was helping the girl collecting, black and white bars stared back her along with low notes and high notes with poetry to match. Music being one of Kimberly's many interests she looked over the sheets before handing them back to the girl.

"These are great, did you write these?"

The girl blushed a bit taking back the paper's Kim offered her and nodded "yeah, my band and I – we work on them together."

Kim looked the girl over – she definitely looked like a musician, her punk clothes way up too date and her yellow accessories making her pop out in a crowd.

"I love music" Kim then said "you should keep at it."

The girl laughed "oh believe me; you don't have to tell me twice. I'm Kira by the way."

Kim smiled "Kimberly."

"You're a student here?" Asked Kim and Kira nodded

"For a couple of years now – not you though, you look a little older to be a student here."

"You caught me there kiddo, I just flew into town – looking for a friend and rumour has it that he works here somewhere."

"Ah" Said Kira "well then you might want to hit up the principal's office and grab a visitors badge -y'know before people start to think you're here to creep on the students."

True enough.

Kim went to say more when the second bell rang, and Kira who had already been running late nearly jumped out of her skin.

"That's me! Gotta book it – hope you find your friend Kim!" And the girl ran off in a hurry.

Kim watched her leave, and couldn't exactly put her finger on it, whether it was the girls singular choice in clothing colour, her love for music or the fact that she just said "gotta book it" but Kim had decided right then that she liked her and actually hoped to see her again in the near future.

But first thing was first – Tommy.

She knew she couldn't do much while Tommy was at work so she decided to head back to her hotel for a couple of hours figuring she'd catch him on his way home or something.

Too bad that wouldn't be the case today.

------

There was another Dino Gem out there. Tommy had been tracking it all Christmas, and with no luck in finding it had returned to school Monday morning to resume his day job. He had developed a tracking device that would carry on his search, a little remote in his desk beeping the moment the Dino Gem was found.

He taught his classes to the best of his abilities all day, but the students knew something was up, every few words he'd glance back to his desk before taking deep breathes and carrying on with his lessons.

Finally when lunch time hit, he had heard the beep he had been hoping for all week. He knew he really shouldn't but he faked sick and had excused himself early from school giving his last two classes' study hall in the library.

He was gone from the school before either of the kids had a chance to see or talk to him.

Kira still with her broken book bag found Connor and Ethan easily in the lunch hall and sat next to them with a thud. Connor raising a brow inquisitively

"First day back from Christmas Break and you don't seem very happy."

"Bag ripped." Kira said.

"Harsh" replied Ethan he had yet to look up from his gameboy.

"It was a brand new bag" Kira moped a bit and Connor seethed a bit at her expense.

"That does suck," Connor said

Ethan eventually looked up from his game and gave Kira a slight pat on the shoulder "no worries, at least it wasn't something sentimental."

"I suppose" said Kira "did anyone note how Mr. O was acting this morning? I'm a little concerned."

Connor agreed completely and the two discussed what Tommy's strange behaviour could mean, Ethan having returned to his game before Kira seemed to come to a conclusion.

"This morning!" Said Kira, and Ethan looked up and blinked

"you ripped your bag?"

"Well – yes," Kira said "but not only that. I met this girl – standing outside of the school just sort of staring. She said she was looking for a friend maybe it was Mr. O."

"Could be" Ethan obliged "what was her name?"

"Kim" Kira said.

"Kim." Connor repeated "huh."

"You know her?" Asked Ethan, and Connor shook his head

"No – I don't know her, but the name is familiar. I just can't place it."

The trio seemed silent for a moment, now that Connor mentioned it – the name really was familiar.

"This is going to bother me all day." Connor sighed.

The bell rang, and the lunch period had ended, quickly grabbing their books the three disposed of their lunch wrappings and joined the herd of students heading back to class, the mystery of Kim still hanging over their heads.


	3. Chpt 3: New Plan

**Authors Note: **I have absolutely NO idea whether or not the Dino Thunders can teleport or not. For the sake of this story – they can lol. Also this chapter has the first of many _many_ character references but I decided earlier on that Kimberly would be the only one making an appearance. My apologies go to those who might be disappointed over this.

Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

**New Plan**

She had missed him, Kimberly cursed inwardly as the last of the student body dribbled from the main entrance of the school. There was absolutely no sign of Tommy and suddenly the woman was regretting going back to the hotel this morning.

"Now what…" She grumbled slightly as she pushed off from her rental car and started walking around – maybe he would exit from a different side of the building? So she decided that she'd investigate before calling it quits completely for that day.

Mentally – she was distracted, and the further away from the general public she ventured she was equally unaware of how intently she was being watched.

Elsa returned to Mesogog's lair as quickly as she had that little pink thing all figured out. Upon her entrance Mesogog was busy interrogating a couple of tyronnedrones – for what reason? She honestly had no idea.

"My lord" she beckoned stepping down the few steps separating them. Mesogog stopping in his actions to turn and face her.

"Ah, Elsa I was wondering when you'd show your face here – with news I hope."

Elsa gave a tell tale grin, and allowing herself to become a little cocky, strutted over to a control panel running her hand idly over a few buttons.

"Better" she announced "I have a plan."

"Hmm" Mesogog appeared intrigued "a plan doomed to fail, like all the others."

"No." Elsa protested "it won't fail, not this time – I promise you my lord this is the opportunity we've been waiting for."

"Go on." Mesogog encouraged, and Elsa who didn't need to be told twice flipped a switch – the image of Kimberly wandering around the school appearing on a large screen.

"Her." Elsa said.

"What about her?" Mesogog demanded "she looks worthless to me."

"Don't be fooled." Elsa commented "she's new in town – rumour has it she's searching for Tommy. If my estimation is correct, she's important somehow. Maybe not to the rangers but to him for sure"

Mesogog seemed genuinely pleased with this.

"And how do you propose we use her?"

"First." Elsa said "we'll send the tyronnedrones in to collect her, when she's here we'll send Tommy a little message and offer an exhange – the girl, for the dino gems."

"And if he refuses?" Asked Mesogog,

"Then you have two options" Elsa said "we can either destroy her – or make her one of us."

The evil laughter that followed was all too typical of an evil over lord and his minions.

The rangers were more then a little confused when they failed to see Mr. O for the rest of the day, they had all met up near the school gymnasium after it had emptied out to give him a call on his private number (specifically for the rangers) to find out what the deal was.

"Talk to me." Tommy's voice was slightly hushed, Connor having a hard time hearing him.

"Mr. O?" He asked, "it's us – where are you?"

"I can't tell you right now." Tommy said, and Connor again had to strain.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm working incognito, Mesogog can't catch on to what I'm doing – there won't be any more details over the phone. I'll text coordinates to you, meet me there."

Without another word Tommy hung up, leaving a baffled Connor to hang up the phone.

"What did he say?" Asked Kira and Connor who was a little bemused closed his phone for now.

"Apparently – in a secluded area where he can't risk Mesogog over hearing – he's texting us the coordinates."

"He's never done that before" Ethan commented.

"Yeah" said Kira "this has got to be big then."

With out missing a beat Connor's phone beeped with Tommy's text, and he peeked at it wide eyed showing the screen to Ethan and Kira.

"That's pretty far out." Ethan said "we might want to get going."

"We'll teleport" said Connor, "not here though, come on guys lets find a spot." The three nodded in unison and headed for the nearest exit.

Kimberly had officially given up on finding Tommy that day, the last place she looked being an exit she doubted anyone used – the doors leading to a grassy area long forgotten by the grounds keeper where a few stray trees stood looking very awkward and out of place.

"Wouldn't want to be caught here alone" she mused to herself, as she turned to leave – an unusual feeling came about her a strange vibe filled the air forcing her to turn around.

Monsters at least 12 of them had appeared in perfect formation each in their own fighting stance, they were unlike anything Kimberly had seen before but she knew the scene all too well.

"Of all the rotten luck" she hissed, she instinctively dropped into a fighting stance but doubted she could do much.

_I don't have the power anymore, and I'm willing to bet that these guys just don't de-compose like puddies…_

It was a cloud of doubt she couldn't help as the first couple of monsters advanced on her. She used what momentum she could from the trees and the wall of the school to send a few flying kicks and punches – but it only helped on a couple.

Three more were quick to jump her from behind, and though she managed to drop free from their hold they wouldn't let up. It seemed the more she struggled, the harder they fought until eventually she managed to take one down permanently.

"Yes!" she hollered congratulating herself, but her victory was short lived as the next one was quick to leap at her, she dived under it easily flipping it over her shoulders, standing back up to send a kick into the abdomen of another.

A random fly punch had then landed her rib cage, all the wind rushing straight from her lungs – she hadn't taken a hit like that in a long time and before long she was down coughing and sputtering for air.

_Damn! What do I do now?! _

One of the monsters seemed to enjoy her pain, and using its foot flipped her onto her back, her face still red from trying to catch her breathe, as its foot came down a second time towards her ribs she wouldn't stand for it and even though it was very difficult to pull off she grabbed its foot flinging it away from her. Of course it didn't do much, another foot simply flew at her from another direction – it hit her pretty hard knocking her silly she was barely able to feel herself being lifted from the ground.

"HEY!"

The rangers had gotten there just in time, they were hoping to go to a secluded spot to teleport but upon seeing the tyronnedrones Connor's first though was that Mesogog was onto them somehow but it wasn't until Kira spotted Kimberly that it was a completely different story.

"That's the girl I was telling you about!"

It was after Connor had yelled did they stop and turn around,

"You're just going to kick a girl after she's down! You cowards come on and fight!"

The three dropped their bags ready to take on the enemy, the tyronnedrones who were generally easy to call on obliged completely abandoning a still sputtering Kimberly on the ground.

Unlike Kimberly the rangers had their power, and their numbers they fought easily enough quickly fighting them off and away as soon as they were gone, Kira was the first at Kimberly's side.

"Easy – easy" she urged as she sat Kimberly upright, Kimberly dazed looking around confused, she had bruises all down her arms and legs and was still red in the face.

Connor and Ethan were there quickly enough kneeling by Kira.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked Kimberly gently, and Ethan simply holding two fingers in front of her.

"What do you see?" Ethan asked, and Kimberly took a deep breathe looking between the two boys.

"Jason…. Zack…." Was all she said before slumping over in a heap passing out.

"She needs help." Kira urged "help me with her."

Together the three managed to lift her; they wouldn't know how to respond to questions if they took her to a hospital so they settled for the next best thing.

Ethan was the one on his phone this time.

"Hayley – it's Ethan, look I'm sorry to do this but you need to clear the café. I don't have time to explain just please? It's important. The others and I are teleporting over."

"Wait" said Connor after they had Kimberly as secured as they could get her between the three of them "what about Mr. O?"

"We'll call him once Kimberly's settled at the café, can we please hurry up?" Kira asked, Connor didn't need much convincing and the three teleported to the café with Kim on hand.


	4. Chpt 4: Timing

**Authors Note: **Just a fair warning, I've never written fighting scenes before this fic – so far I don't think I'm doing a terrible job but those were just basic hand to hand combat battles. This chapter is going to have a monster (whoops spoiler!) monsters are generally a little different so forgive me if this chapter is a little shaky.

P.S

Sorry for the typos, and enjoy the chapter!

**Timing**

Tommy was getting worried, none of the others had called him yet – or shown up for that matter. School must've ended at least an hour ago and still no sign of the kids. He was getting closer to the dino gem and at this point he debated simply collecting it alone.

"Why not" he muttered to himself "If Mesogog doesn't know where I am yet, I doubt he will anytime soon…"

So despite the strange feeling starting to pool in the pit of his stomach, Tommy carried on towards the gem more then positive he'd have it before the day was finished.

Meanwhile at the Café Hayley had done well to clear everyone out before the rangers got there. When they zapped in, she was surprised to see the excess cargo they carried.

"What on earth?" She asked, as Connor and Ethan carried Kimberly over to a couch setting her down – Ethan grabbing a pillow for her.

"Tyrannedrones" Kira said "we found them attacking her before we could take off to see Mr. O."

"I'll grab some water for her." Hayley said then turning towards the back, Connor brushing off his hands came over to Kira.

"What do you think the Tyrannedrones attacked her for?" He asked, and Kira could only shrug.

"I really don't know" she admitted "the only thing I'm practically sure of is that she was looking for Mr. O."

"We should call him." Ethan said standing up "he'd want to know about this."

Connor regarded Kimberly for a moment taking in her appearance – the name was familiar, the face was familiar but he still couldn't place it.

"Definitely Call Mr. O" He agreed, and Ethan for the second time that day pulled out his phone only this time he stepped outside to talk.

Hayley returned with a tall glass of ice water putting it on the coffee table by the couch, the woman like Connor looking Kimberly over – only Hayley recognized her.

"I don't believe it." She said, and Kira perked her up interested.

"You know her Hayley?"

Hayley nodded "I'm surprised you don't, you remember Tommy's videos – about his journey's as a power ranger."

"Yes!" Connor then said "that's Kimberly Kimberly! The pink ranger!"

"Exactly" said Hayley "though that doesn't answer why she's here – or being attacked for that matter. She's not a ranger anymore."

"Maybe she was just visiting" Kira said "Old friends are allowed to visit."

"True" Connor agreed.

Ethan then walked in shutting his phone looking between the other three.

"Whats all the commotion about?" He asked, and Kira pointed to Kimberly.

"Former pink ranger"

"Oh." Replied Ethan then followed by "ooo"

"ooo what?" Asked Hayley curiously

"That means she's the ex."

"OHHhh" responded Kira and Connor, Hayley rolled her eyes as a sound from the couch caught their attention.

"What are you kids 12 or something?" Kimberly grunted as she tried to sit up, but only managed to seethe in pain and lie back down.

"You're up." Hayley said then "take it easy, you took quite a beating."

"Great" Kimberly exasperated "that's just great."

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Kira said lightly, and Kim turned her head to face her.

"You're the girl from this morning." Kim said "you brought me here?"

"The three of us did." Connor piped in, and this time Kim managed to suck it up and sit up looking the three of them over. It took her a moment to put it all together, the choice in clothing colour their postures, the way they talked to each other.

"You're rangers."

"Nothing gets by you" Ethan joked, and Kimberly gave a smile

"Cute."

"Before we trail off" Hayley then said "do you know why the Tyrannedrones attacked you?"

"That's what they're called?" Kimberly answered followed by "I havn't the faintest idea."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact you used to be a ranger?" Connor said and Kimberly shrugged

"Maybe – but I haven't been a ranger in a really long time so I doubt it."

"Hey Ethan" Kira then said "what did Mr. O say?"

"Oh – I forgot to mention, he didn't answer I don't think he has reception."

"Mr. O?" Asked Kim "O as in Oliver?"

"Yes" said Hayley "He's their leader."

Kimberly didn't know that.

"Some things never change." She said "where is he now?"

Connor cleared his throat "somewhere on the east route, we can't get a hold of him right now though – but I promise as soon as we get a hold of him we'll let him know you're here."

"That's fine." Kimberly said "if he's going to be here – then I suppose I can wait."

At least this way she wouldn't have to try and find him.

Around the same time the rangers had gotten Kimberly to the café Tyronnedrones had returned to Mesogog empty handed.

"Elsa!!" He hollered, the woman appearing at his side as quickly as she could.

"My lord" she Answered, and Mesogog emitted a strange growl.

"The tyrannedrones don't have the girl, what happened!"

"Forgive me My lord, I should've been there myself."

"and where were you?"

"I noticed that Tommy was no where to be found during the rest of the school day, I left the Tyronnedrones to grab the girl so I could investigate."

Mesogog didn't seemed pleased by this "so now the girl?" he asked.

Elsa hesitated - "she's with the rangers."

"and did you find Tommy?"

Elsa pursed her lips… "no."

"So you failed." Mesogog completed "like you always do."

"I havn't failed yet." Elsa said "All I need to do is distract the rangers, and the girl will be in our grasp."

Mesogog seemed to take a breathe "you've got one more chance. Do NOT fail."

"I promise my lord" Elsa said "the girl will be brought here, the dino gems WILL be ours."

Elsa's plan was pretty simple, she had managed to track the rangers down to the café and had two fronts set up.

The first front? A monster, preferably in a crowded place causing as much chaos as possible, for a job like that she'd need a good one – but which one?

"TRICKSTER!" She called, and the clown like being to warp at her side cackled.

"What do you ask my lovileness nyeh?"

The trickster monster was the reason children today still feared clowns, his bright pallet of colours flashing neon topped with a bright purple afro atleast two feet high, not two – but six arms that could stretch out like elastics flopping at his side – his feet large and made out of metal, making little craters in the ground with every step he took.

"Trickster" Elsa cooed "I need you to find a populated area in the city, rise as much havoc as you can – make SURE the rangers arrive to stop you."

"Done and done mistress!" Trickster cackled and danced away prepared to make his mistress proud.

Tommy still hadn't returned, and despite trying and trying neither of the rangers could get a hold of him it was becoming an aggravating waiting process, and Kimberly must've been worn out because the girl seemed to slip too easily in and out of sleep.

"This is ridiculous" Kira nearly snapped "I feel like a sitting duck."

"Patience" Hayley encouraged "just hold tight alright?"

"No" Connor said "Kira's right – something feels wrong."

"Believe me" Hayley urged "if something happened to Tommy I'd know."

"Guys!"

They turned their attention to Ethan who had stepped out to grab a few things but he had returned empty handed and seemed alarmed.

"We've got trouble."

Connor and Kira on instinct stood right up, before uneasily Kira looked over to Kimberly.

"One of us should stay."

"Alright" Connor said "How about you Kira? If Ethan and I can't handle it we'll call you for back up."

"Alright, I'll keep trying to contact Mr. O while you're gone." She answered.

"Perfect" Ethan said "you ready then Connor?"

"Ready."

They made their stance in unison both calling out.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The red and blue ranger both then left the café and headed towards the park where the Trickster had chosen to terrorize civilians. People were running in all direction the Trickster taking it all in with evil cackles.

He was so caught up in what he was doing, he failed to notice that the rangers had arrived, and he took his first hit pretty hard.

"Looking for us?" Ethan challenged,

"Yeah because here we are!" Connor responded, the Trickster simply grinned.

"Aw rangers – perfect, lets get this show on the road!"

The trickster was quick to send one of his arms flying towards the rangers like a whip, they dodged it fairly easily, but the resounding BOOM left another small crater on the ground.

Both rangers made a mental note to not get hit.

It seemed nearly impossible to land a hit on this thing unless they managed to get behind it; arms were flying everywhere for the most part it seemed that all Ethan and Connor could do was some intensive dodging.

The plan was working perfectly, while the rangers were busy Elsa had the entire café surrounded by Tyronnedrones, and figuring the rangers wouldn't leave the girl completely alone they didn't go in quite yet.

"Ranger!" She hollered "come and face me."

"Kira" Hayley said "you might want to come look at this."

Kira came over to the window and peered outside at the onslaught of Tyronnedrones.

"This can't be good."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Hayley, and Kira swallowed "I have to go out there – before they come in here."

Hayley nodded and stepped back as Kira stepped into position.

"Dino Thunder power up!"

A flash of light and the yellow ranger ran out to face her enemy.

What she didn't know was that Elsa had planned this perfectly, as soon as Kira stepped outside, atleast five tyronnedrones had busted through the back door. They were faster then the others, two of them pouncing on Hayley and covering her mouth to prevent her from making a noise, the other three surrounding the couch and grabbing Kimberly who had again fallen into unconsciousness.

Everything had gone according to plan, and as soon as Kira had reached Elsa, Elsa simply smiled.

"I changed my mind. We don't want to fight."

A laugh, and she, the tyronnedrones, and Kimberly had vanished.

Meanwhile at the park, Connor and Ethan were having trouble keeping up with the Trickster, they were on the verge of calling Kira for back up before the Trickster simply stopped – and strangely disappeared.

"That was…"

"Odd." Ethan finished, the two exchanged looks before a light seemed to go off in their heads and both coming to the same conclusion quickly teleported back to the café.

When they got there it was much too late, Kira was fuming calling Tommy over and over again with still no answer, Hayley sitting not really sure what to do at this point, and Kimberly no where to be found.

---

Tommy had finally found the dino gem, his mission was completed. He wanted to hurry back to the rangers to let them know the good news but before making any sudden ideas he first checked his cell phone to see if he had gotten any calls.

His stomach dropped when he realized he had lost service completely, he quickly then made sure the dino gem was secured on his person before teleporting back to the café.

Completely unaware he was about to get a shock of a lifetime.


	5. AUTHORS CHALLENGE

**Authors Challenge: **Yesterday I went for a walk down town, it was nice out and I had a few errands I needed to do. Not even half way to my destination my mp3 player died – my own fault for neglecting to charge it but it was a little disconcerting none the less. So with no music to keep me company I quickly developed my own game to pass the time until I got to where I was headed. The game is called – **Spot the Rangers**. How you play is pretty simple, look around at all the other pedestrians around you and keep track of the coloured shirts they're wearing**. **

**So my challenge is – the next time you're out play this game!**

The game starts when you enter a busy street area for pedestrians (people walking, no one in vehicles), and the game ends when you reach your destination. So depending on where you're going, this can either be a long game or a short game. When you reach your destination the game is **OVER **mentally take down your score and feel free to play again on your way home.

This game has two aims -

**1.** Make sure these shirts are a singular colour.

**Good example:** If I see someone (doesn't matter what age, size, or gender) wearing a pink shirt – then I dub them my pink ranger.

**Bad Example:** If I see someone wearing a shirt with an elaborate design on the front with only a little bit of pink on it, then they are NOT my pink ranger.

You're looking for mainly singular colours – no elaborate designs or logos smeared across the front (ex: American Eagle, Aeropostale, DC, etc), small logos are okay like Adidas and Nike so long as it isn't in the middle of the shirt.

Basic designs are okay to – if I see someone walking down the street wearing pink and white stripes, or pink polka dots then its okay (though not preferred) to say that they're my pink ranger.

And finally your next aim –

**2. **Try to find a complete set.

By complete set, I mean the original colours.

Red

Blue

Black

Yellow

Pink

Green

And if you really want to then White (though white is usually pretty damn easy to find)

Its a lot harder then it sounds, yesterday my game ended abruptly when I nearly NEARLY completed my set, I failed miserably to find a green ranger.

So my score?

I got a 5 out of 6 (or 7 if you're looking for a white ranger as well.)

Plus 1 bonus point.

To get bonus points you're following the same rules of the game, only you're looking for coloured shirts not typical of a power ranger team.

Example: My one bonus point was gathered from spotting an **orange** shirt.

Alright now we got the game guide out of the way, now here are a few quick rules to protect you from being charged.

Keep this game to yourself, if you have a friend with you they can play to, but talk quietly when you're telling each other you found a ranger. The last thing you want is someone to catch you staring or over hear you talking about them. It wouldn't be the end of the world since you're only dubbing them a power ranger but everyone is different when it comes to the idea of personal space.

Don't stand in one spot and play this game, it's a game meant for travelling, the more space you cover the better results you'll have (hopefully) and people who notice you wont assume you're just standing around creeping on other people.

Alright, there you have it – my challenge. I'll be posting the next chapter soon but until then I would love to hear from you. If you take it upon yourself to play this game then please either pm me or review me with your results.


	6. Chpt 5: Ransom

**Authors Note: **I hope you didn't mind the challenge earlier, I thought it'd be a fun way for me to gain more interaction between me and my readers.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Ransom**

Kimberly had woken up with a crink in her neck, and on a cold surface. As she stood getting her focus back she noted that she was in a cave, and that the air around her smelled strongly of sulphur.

"Ugh.. where am I?"

"You're here."

The other female's voice was cruel and taunting as she stared Kimberly down from the opposite side of the cage. She looked rather menacing in her battle armour and that sneer looked as if she could give Goldar a run for his money.

"Who are you?" Kimberly demanded.

And the woman took a few steps from the cage "I'm Elsa, and now that you know my name know this little girl – there will be no escaping. You're stuck here for good."

"This isn't my first time behind bars!" Kimberly snapped "and believe me, there's always a way out."

Elsa's response was to simply fire a laser in Kimberly's direction, sparks flew up around her and Kimberly jumped back with a start.

"Listen here girlie" Elsa said "you're here until my master says other wise, so if you care for personal safety I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

The two females glared at each other, Kimberly wrapping her hands around the bars that confined her.

"What exactly do you want with me?"

Elsa smiled, - should she tell her? Oh why not.

"Oh trust me; this has nothing to do with you. Just your friend – he's been getting on our nerves for quite some time now."

"Tommy..."

Elsa made a sound, "oh don't get all sentimental, if you're lucky you'll be free by tomorrow" she lied through her teeth.

"The rangers are too good hearted for their own good, and now with you as a bargaining chip – their end is imminent."

Kimberly seemed quick to come up with a conclusion.

"You want them to surrender their powers."

"Very good!" Elsa claimed "and with you being dangled over Tommy's head they'd be crazy not to oblige."

Elsa didn't leave too much more room for conversation, she gave a sly little smirk before leaving the room, a few Tyronnedrones moving in to stand by the doors keeping a close eye on Kimberly.

All sorts of dejavu swirled in Kimberly's head, and she seem to remember her life in full as a ranger.

The kidnappings,

The constant switching of powers, from zord to zord – maybe she didn't miss it as much as she thought she did. She sat down planting her back against the bars of the cage and stared at the wall.

Now what? One thing was for sure, she had to figure out a way to get out of here.

--

"Hayley!" Kira called out as she rushed back into the Café, "are you alright?"

Hayley stood a big shakily but nodded "I'm okay – Kira, they took Kimberly."

Kira didn't know what to say about that, she brought Hayley over to the couch and let her sit before the others teleported in.

"What happened?" Kira asked then, Connor and Ethan exchanged confused.

"He just – left." Ethan said, and Kira cursed.

"It was a diversion." She moaned "Elsa took Kimberly."

"Kimberly?"

The three whirled around, and in unison breathed a sigh of relief Tommy stepped into the café looking a little tired but none the less in one piece.

"Your friend" Connor said then "She showed up today looking for you,"

"You're serious?" Tommy asked in disbelief – he hadn't seen Kimberly in years.

"It's all true" Kira answered "She was here."

Tommy looked around a bit, his eyes landing back on the rangers.

"Where is she now?"

Silence seemed to fill the room, before Hayley quietly from the couch.

"Mesogog."

Tommy inwardly seethed – what could Mesogog possibly want with Kimberly?

He didn't stop to think; normally when it came to things like this, Tommy always took his time to form a plan. But this was different – this was Kimberly.

"Mr. O?" Ethan asked "you're kind of – quiet."

Tommy was brought back to earth by the sound of Ethan's voice, and he looked down at his hands, he had been clenching his fists to the point where his knuckles were white his mind going about a mile a second.

"I'm – okay." Tommy insisted, and Connor moved in closer to the other rangers.

"What do you suppose we do?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Tommy insisted "we're going in."

Later on the rangers and Hayley had all returned to Tommy's lab, Tommy working tirelessly looking for way into Mesogog's lair.

"This is crazy," Kira whispered to Ethan and Connor from across the lab "he's practically charging in head first – we can't go in with out a plan, it could get us all killed."

"I know" Ethan said "but you have to remember the situation here, she's a former ranger, she knows things that could endanger everybody if it got into the wrong hands."

"Are you not sure it isn't because she's an ex?" Connor asked, and Kira rolled her eyes.

"We can't think like that" Kira insisted "Mr. O is smart; we have to assume that this is what he'd do for any of us."

Before they could talk much more about it, Tommy called them over to the screen, and the three marched up looking it over.

"I think I have it" Tommy stated "there's an opening here, there might be a few barriers – broken easily, it should take us right into Mesogog's lair."

"I don't like this." Hayley was the first to voice what they were all thinking.

"Hayley." Tommy said, but Hayley wouldn't hear it "No Tommy, I understand your reasoning and any other day I'd be onboard but this is suicide. Don't you think Mesogog would WANT you to try and break in? They're probably waiting for you."

Damn she was right.

"What else do we do?" Tommy asked.

"We wait" Hayley insisted "As far as we know, Mesogog and Elsa aren't aware Kimberly used to be a ranger. If anything they're only holding her because they noticed that somehow she's important to you. If we wait long enough, we won't need to go to his lair they'll bring her out."

"She's right." Ethan offered "at least this way we get a better idea of what they could be after."

Tommy sighed "Alright, but if we don't get anything by tomorrow – I'm going in, with or with out you guys."

"Fair enough." Hayley said "It's getting late; we all need to get some sleep."

Kimberly wasn't sure how or when she had fallen asleep, but when she awoke she was being jostled awake by a Tyronnedrone.

Another entered the cage she stood up, and both of them roughly grabbed onto each of her arms leading her to the main room.

The creature to greet her was large and vile looking – she was willing to bet this was their leader. The woman – Elsa standing off to the side.

"This is the girl?" Mesogog asked, and he walked over to her, he leaned in close enough that Kimberly could feel his breathe on her face and he cupped her chin examining her closely.

"Hey buddy, anyone ever teach you about personal space? Get away from me!" Kim hissed. Mesogog stood back crossing his arms.

"Very interesting" Mesogog said then "You're a bit different then I imagined more of a fighter then I thought."

He then looked to Elsa "I like her – and once the gems are ours we'll begin plans on making her one of us."

That's what this was all about? They wanted to turn her against Tommy?

She briefly remembered a time when Lord Zedd had wanted to make her his queen, the plan had failed albeit miserable and she was pretty confident that a similar spell would fail just as hard.

She stayed silent for the remainder of Mesogog's little planning session. She figured if the rangers knew she was here – then they'd be here soon enough or at least planning to be here.

"Get the trickster" Mesogog then said "and grab the girl, I want those gems in my grasp, and I want them now."

"Yes my lord." Elsa responded, and Tyronnedrones again started dragging her somewhere.


	7. Chpt 6: Pink

**Authors Note: **I want to apologize, I realized after reviewing my previous chapters that its sometimes rather hard to distinguish between scenes. Hopefully it hasn't been too hard for you guys – but starting this chapter scene changes will be marked with stars **.

So please enjoy the next chapter!! And when you've read it there's a surprise at the end!

**Pink**

The rangers had the hardest time focusing at school today, the lessons seeming to take longer then usual – except for science which ended up being another study hall. Neither of the rangers surprised that Tommy had called in sick again.

"He must be really worked up" Connor commented, Kira idly nibbled on a few grapes she had brought with her from home and simply nodded.

"Wouldn't you be?" Ethan asked

"Especially over someone with that much history"

Connor could only agree, they three didn't really know what to expect at this point and again neither were surprised when the rest of the day seemed to drag on as long as the morning had.

All of them breathing a long sigh when the final bell rang.

**

Tommy hadn't slept; he couldn't – though he tried. Hayley having left hours ago. He still couldn't wrap his head around what had happened – and the fact that he had missed a chance to see Kimberly because he was too determined to find another dino gem.

The gem –

He snapped his eyes open from where he was trying to rest, and sat right up he completely forgot about the gem. He moved across the lab quickly enough to unlock the case he had carried it in – the pink gem glistening brightly under the light of the room.

"Should've thought about this sooner,"

The slow tired grin to reach his face was unmistakable; Tommy had a plan but first thing was first – getting Kimberly back. He had a lot of work to do but with this new plan working its way to perfection in Tommy's mind he no longer felt tired and set straight to work.

When that final bell rang the rangers all knew they were heading straight to Tommy's. They had met in another secluded area of the school prepared to teleport straight to the lab before they heard a scream. Followed by more screaming.

"Not now" Kira hissed in frustration.

Ethan sighed, "Lets get it over with."

The three followed the sounds of the recurring screams, and were more then surprised to see Tyronnedrones terrorizing the other students on the front lawn of the school.

Elsa and the Trickster keeping an eye over everything with Kimberly tied down between them.

"Come on out Rangers!" Elsa cheered "we know you're in there!"

It seemed Hayley was right in the waiting part – they seemed to bring Kimberly right to them, but they knew it wouldn't be so easy. They couldn't transform, not in front of all these people, their secret would be out.

Connor was the first one to come up with a plan.

"Split up guys, mix in with the crowd find a hiding spot, transform there and we'll attack from each side."

"Right" Ethan and Kira agreed, the three took off in different directions.

It seemed the Tyronnedrones were specifically waiting for them and as soon as their faces appeared they were jumped.

Kira managed to dodge the first one that came flying at her, and she spun quickly sending a side kick to a second who went flying backwards. A third sending a punch to her mid section, she barely managed to drop her weight preventing the hit, grabbing onto the Tyronnedrones arm and flipping it over her shoulders and onto its back.

She kept running then towards a crawl space she saw between two parts of the building.

--

Connor had headed for the fire escape, a Tyronnedrone having grabbed onto his back and flinging him towards a picnic table. He was down momentarily having mastered the art of quick recovery, he jumped up in time to send both of his feet into the face of another Tyronnedrone, and then sending his weight side ways he smashed his elbow into the stomach of a Tyronnedrone who was advancing on his left.

He kept running then making his way closer and closer to the fire escape.

--

Ethan had taken off towards the parking lot nothing the numerous cars that had been left abandoned by the running students.

A tyronnedrone had been waiting for him and charging forward Ethan had met it head on – only instead of running straight for the Tyronnedrones fist he had pushed off the ground over the Tyronnedrones head and landing behind it sent a kick to its back pushing it several feet foreword and too the ground. Ethan turned as another one had taken a swing at him and he ducked head butting it straight in the midsection knocking it down.

He kept running for the parking lot.

**

Elsa laughing, having brought enough Tyronnedrones to take on a small army she turned to Kimberly who was watching intently.

"I hope you're enjoying this" she mocked "this is going to be their last battle."

The Trickster cackled alongside Elsa and Kimberly smiled.

She was right on the money when she knew Mesogog would fail to make her evil, he had the Tyronnedrones that night stuff her in this cold metallic tube that had filled with this strange silver liquid. It reminded Kimberly of mercury and when it had covered her completely she took small breathes unwilling to let too much of the stuff get into her.

While she was in there, she could feel something pulling at the sides of her mind, telling her all the benefits of being evil and making promises of power far beyond her wildest dreams.

They were tempting thoughts she shamefully admitted but she held onto core thoughts about the other rangers. Every precious memory she had as a teenager shining through – hell she even slipped Bulk and Skull in there as a bit of comic relief which seemed to send those evil thoughts backwards. Eventually the liquid had emptied out and Kimberly was free to step free from the tube.

"Behold" Mesogog had said then to everyone who had been there "you're new comrade."

Kimberly took that as her cue and she had put on her game face promising Mesogog that she'd see to it personally that the rangers didn't see another day. She didn't like it then, but she then suggested attacking the rangers at the school where'd they be forced to show themselves in front of the other students. Mesogog liked this plan immensely and had no problem sending Elsa in to take care of it.

If there was one thing Kimberly knew about high schools it was that there were PLENTY of places to hide – public displays of affection weren't allowed in Angel Grove High so during the time that her and Tommy had been an item they had found every place imaginable inside and out to steal kisses and share long hugs.

Her guess seemed to be right on the money as right away when the kids had come out they split up immediately and Kimberly inwardly cheered knowing then and there that the rangers would have no problem dealing with this situation.

Elsa and the Trickster were so busy laughing that they failed to see that the rangers had disappeared from site leaving the Tyronnedrones to stand around in confusion.

Kim clearing her throat in the most evil voice she could muster.

"They're gone." Kimberly said.

Elsa immediately stopped laughing and looked around seemingly furious.

"NO!" She hollered "where are they!?"

Elsa then looked over at the Tyronnedrones

"don't just stand there idiots, find them!"

The tyronnedrones split up in a run looking around, but it seemed everywhere they looked appeared empty, until eventually a single soccer ball fell from the sky, landing on the ground and rolling slowly to the middle of the lawn.

Each of the Tyronnedrones stopped and turned, peering down at the ball each of them becoming increasingly confused.

"Look up losers!" The Tyronnedrones all looked up, just in time to see the back ends of the red rangers feet coming down right onto a Tyronnedrone's face. The Tyronnedrone fell and two more broke out of their stupor and advanced on him quickly, the red ranger sending kicks to each of them knocking them down.

A third tyronnedrone running towards him, the ranger didn't waist anytime, and grabbing the soccer ball kicked it flying hitting the tyronnedrone square on knocking it down.

The rest of the tyronnedrones tried closing in on the ranger when shots came out from each side sending small groups of the tyronnedrones flying in shambles.

The yellow and blue ranger coming out from their separate hiding places. The fight reigned on, and for awhile it seemed that the rangers had the upper hand.

Kimberly knew she couldn't just stand there in silence – the longer Elsa and the Trickster thought she was on their side, the longer she'd be safe; so not worrying what the rangers would think for now she shouted along with Elsa in the angriest voice she could muster.

"Seize them!"

The rangers exchanged looks at the sound of Kimberly's voice, to them that yell had meant that Kimberly had been turned and now posed as a threat.

Guilt over took each of them as they all blamed themselves for Kimberly's turn, and that guilt was enough was to throw off their game, and before they knew what was happening the Tyronnedrones had them enclosed in a tight circle.

_Oh – crap!_

Kimberly seethed to herself, she didn't think her yell would distract them and she suddenly worried.

This was usually the part where someone else jumped in to save them right? Right?

Right!

**

Tommy had finished his work with a kink in his neck and a tight knot in his back. He had lost track of what time it was and seemed genuinely surprised when he had stepped from the lap outside to see that it was late afternoon his finished project still in his hand.

His cell phone rang then, and he answered it quickly hoping it was some good news.

"Tommy" Hayley said then "Elsa and the Tyronnedrones attacked the school, my café is packed with kids scared out of their wits, the rangers need you. Go now."

"Right" Tommy said and hung up quickly.

If Elsa was there, then he figured that Kimberly wouldn't be too far off.

He stood in his stance, and grabbing his own morpher transformed.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

**

What happened next seemed to happen all in a flash.

"Kimberly!"

The yell came from nowhere as Tyronnedrones seemed to all get thrown down at the same time, a black ranger coming from the shadows. He was quick to jump in the center of where the other rangers were trapped by Tyronnedrones. Elsa laughing menacingly in his direction.

"You fool!" She yelled loudly "now you're all trapped."

That's what she thought.

Kimberly had to wrack her brain to figure out who the black ranger was – he had come out of nowhere rather heroically, who was he? Of course it hit her then at the realization that he knew her name.

She had to use all her will power not to smile and cheer.

"Get your game face on girly" The trickster then said as he grabbed her.

Elsa then presented Kimberly to the other rangers as if she was a prisoner.

"I'll offer you a trade." Elsa said slowly "the girl – for the dino gems."

"Hmm…" Tommy thought "okay."

"What?!" The other rangers yelled in unison, they knew Tommy wanted to save Kimberly badly but their HAD to be another way.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Connor hollered, and before he could reach for Tommy, Tommy had whipped out a morpher and held it up in the air.

"This is what you want? Here take it." He insisted.

"Kimberly catch!" He swung the morpher then, Kimberly easily catching it in her free hand.

The trickster immediately letting her go,

"No!" Kira said then leaning towards Tommy then

"Mesogog turned her evil."

"What.." Tommy couldn't believe that and he had just thrown the morpher carelessly into her hands.

He was about to fight off the Tyronnedrones then to try and retrieve the morpher before it was too late – but something caught him off and told him to stop.

In Elsa's laughter along with the Trickster they failed to see how easily Kimberly had strapped the morpher to her wrist, and very plainly gave Tommy and the other rangers a wink.

The morpher fit Kimberly's wrist like a glove and the power that surrounded her felt so familiar and at the same time so incredibly different.

It was like something out of a dream as a million snippets of information seemed to hit her all at once, followed by the ghostly image of a Troodon dinosaur.

They were smaller dinosaurs but man they were deadly – especially when they were in groups!

All of this information locked itself into Kimberly's mind followed by very four important words.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Elsa immediately stopped laughing and turned to face Kimberly, only to be blinded by the pink light that flashed around her.

The trickster fell backwards, the Tyronnedrones all stood ready, as the pink ranger made a fighting stance ready to take all of them on.

"Who's first?" Kimberly taunted.

**Authors Note 2: **

Go to my profile to see the surprise image there, it was made specifically for this fic, hope you like it!


	8. Chpt 7: Call and Answer

**Author's Note: **Well it seems my profile refuses to update, which means no picture. Sorry guys – maybe in a few days it'll work itself out but until then I'm inviting all of you to add me to msn so that I can just send over the file or the link.

I wont be adding my email to this chapter namely because I don't want a million people adding me all at once, so if you'd like to get into contact with me send me a pm with a request.

Sorry for the inconvenience over the picture!

PS

This chapter borders on song fic – I'm not a fan of song fics, but I added lyrics because A) Kira has a gig so why not, and B) The story title Call and Answer is named after the Barenaked Ladies song Call and Answer. You don't have to read the lyrics, but if you ever get the chance give the song a listen – its very sweet and to me so fitting for a Tommy/Kim reunion whether its as a couple or not.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Call and Answer**

As soon as Kimberly transformed, Elsa and the Tyronnedrones fell back returning to Mesogog no doubt. It was a shame really, Kimberly had wanted to stay transformed longer and revel in the feel of the power coursing through her once more.

None the less, she powered down – her mind quickly going to another matter that needed her immediate attention.

"Tommy!" She practically cheered and with a small hop, she was in his arms hugging him tightly.

Tommy didn't need to be asked or told twice to give back, his arms latched around the girl that had suddenly bounced into his personal bubble and muscles tightened slightly as if he was going to keep her in place forever.

"It's been – forever." He commented, and Kimberly's response was to simply tighten her hold.

"Way too long" she murmured.

Tommy was as warm as she remembered, and smelled exactly the same – the cropped hair suited him but a small detail made her chuckle.

"Black? Really?"

Tommy grinned "Unfortunately I don't choose what colours the dino gems come out as – but pink? That was just lucky."

"Tell me about it" she asked slyly, and quickly threw her arms around him in another hug the second hug being cut short by the three teenagers who all started clearing their throats in unison.

"Oh" Tommy said slowly "right."

He let go of Kimberly albeit rather slowly as the other rangers laughed.

"Don't get the wrong idea" Ethan insisted

"Yah – we're real happy for you" Kira explained

"But watching you two hug like that, leaves the same imprint on us as if we were watching our parents" Connor finally finished.

Any teen out there knows perfectly well that watching your parents hug and smooch – so not cool.

All Kimberly could do was chuckle, she liked these kids – all three of them. Of course that's when she realized.

"Kira" she said then "I haven't been introduced to the other two yet."

Kira nodded "right, well this knuckle head over here is Connor – and this one over here is Ethan."

Everyone was quick to introduce themselves before falling back into comfortable chatter Kimberly sucking up every moment of it, she felt like she was on a team again.

"By the way" Ethan said suddenly to Connor "that soccer ball you used earlier to distract the Tyronnedrones – where on earth did you get it?"

"Soccer ball?" Tommy mused, and Connor chuckled.

"Oh yeah that, when I was on the roof I found it – funnily enough I kicked it up there last year and never thought I'd see it again."

"Soccor ball?" Tommy asked again a little louder and Kira explained.

"Before you got here the whole school was in shambles running away from Elsa and Co – Connor got the idea that we split up and mix in with the crowd and transform once we each had a private hiding space."

"Greatest moment ever" Connor insisted "I took the soccer ball I found on the roof and threw it down right in the middle of a whole pack of Tyronnedrones-"

"More like three" Ethan cut off and Connor grinned and kept talking.

"So this PACK of Tyronnedrones"

"Three" Kira insisted, and Connor kept talking through Ethan and Kira's shared chuckles.

"Anyway!" Connor mused "they were all confused and looking around and after I transformed I shouted "up here losers!" and as they all looked I came crashing down stomping on one, then smashing into another, and kicking another, and they kept coming and I kept fighting!" He was getting carried away to the point where Kira simply put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh – my" Kimberly said slightly "does he get like this often?"

"Yes" the other three chirped.

Kimberly smiled.

"I can handle that" she said "bring it on Connor" she joked, and Tommy cut in.

"Oh don't be saying that too quickly."

"Anyhow!" Kira said then "I have homework, and a gig to get ready for tomorrow night. Kimberly you like music want to come to my gig?"

"You play gigs?" Kimberly said then,

"Almost every other night at the cyber café" Ethan said "She's great."

"I'm always there" Tommy said, and Kimberly nodded.

"Sounds great, well if one teenager has homework – then the other two do to." Tommy said then "the three of you best be going."

"Alright, you're right" Connor said then "come on guys lets give these two some privacy."

"ooo lala" Kira joked, and chuckling the three left the other two alone.

Kimberly had pictured this scenario a million times in her head, it didn't matter how it happened but the train of thought was always the same – they'd be left alone together and the air would go quiet and tense. Tommy would want to know everything Kimberly's been up to and Kimberly would be too shy to answer, desperately trying to avoid the letter.

"Hey" Tommy finally said then, and Kimberly looked up at him slowly to witness the most magnificent thing ever – he smiled.

"We were kids, going in different directions. You don't have to explain anything."

The words to Kim were like magic, and she could feel herself blushing.

"You were always too good" Kimberly insisted,

"Nah" Tommy insisted "just never a fan of drama."

"It's half the fun of being a teenager" Kim defended "you missed out."

The two started walking not really sure where to go or what to do from this point, a few moments stretched between them as they got further and further away from the school grounds.

"So" Tommy said then

"So" Kimberly responded slowly,

"You're a ranger again."

"I guess I am." She said

"You excited?" Tommy asked,

"Hmm" Kimberly responded "It sounds crazy – but I'm less excited, and mores ready you know?"

"I honestly don't" Tommy said smiling "but please explain."

"Well to be truthful I wasn't originally planning on finding you- or the rangers for that matter, I was pretty comfortable in my life."

"Oh" Tommy said "and what was so comfortable about it?"

"Well you know the basics" Kimberly said "I had a good job, nice place, good friends – the kind of city life every girl craves when watching Sex in the City."

Tommy made a face

"Sex in the City? That's you're reference? Really? Ick." He said.

Kimberly snorted "it's the best I could come up with – ANYHOW" she continued.

"Back at Christmas – something came over me I couldn't explain what it was. I started to feel isolated and distant and my co-workers who were usually hilarious could barely make me smile."

"mid life crisis?" Tommy offered, and as expected Kimberly looked offended.

"Hey!" She snapped "I'm not that old."

Tommy couldn't help it, watching Kimberly's face contort and turn red like that was priceless and he simply howled loudly in laughter as Kimberly made huffing noises.

"You'll pay for that" she insisted, and the two chuckled and went back to just talking – and walking, again not really sure where they were going.

If Mesogog was planning anything else, it had yet to be apparent, the next day went by peacefully though the rangers still buzzing excitedly over a new member of their team; and by the time it was almost time for Kira's gig they were all at the Café – Kimberly drinking down a smoothie and circling things on a news paper.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked her curiously and Kimberly pointed to the newspaper drastically.

"Well" she said "now that I'm part of the team – I'm going to have to live here so I'm starting the daunting task of job slash apartment hunting.

"I need to learn how to do the job part" Ethan said "At least for the summer anyhow."

"Me to" Connor said "It'll be weird – having a job" Connor said "definitely something new."

"Do you think we'd get hired if we put power ranger on our resume?" Ethan asked, and Kimberly almost choked on her smoothy.

"No – and no" Kimberly said then, Ethan shrugged "we could always just start charging people for saving them."

Kimberly was mortified

"You guys!" She hissed quietly "Come on,"

The two chuckled,

"We know the rules" Connor assured her

"Ranger's honour"

Kimberly was relieved.

Eventually everyone started clapping as Kira stepped onto the stage with her band, and Tommy who had just gotten there fell into the chair beside Kimberly in a huff.

"I was almost late." He breathed,

"Only almost though" Kimberly nodded curtly

The crowd quieted down as Kira cleared her throat.

"We're going to start off a little slowly tonight – this one is dedicated to a good friend of mine – and a close friend of his who just came into town a few days ago."

Tommy felt a little embarrassed having no idea that Kira had planned on doing this, and when the first few chords strung up he was actually surprised he knew this song – of course Kira's version being sung a lot softer.

"Dance?" Tommy offered and Kimberly nodded, "why not – technically its our song tonight."

She took his hand and followed him to where other couples had started to dance, the song lyrics floating through the café – the flow of the song a lot different then what people usually got out of one of Kira's gigs.

_I think it's getting to the point  
Where I can be myself again  
I think it's getting to the point  
Where we have almost made amends  
I think it's the getting to the point  
That is the hardest part._

And if you call, I will answer  
And if you fall, I'll pick you up  
And if you court this disaster  
Ill point you home

You think I only think about you  
When were both in the same room  
You think I'm only here to witness  
The remains of love exhumed  
You think were here to play  
A game of who loves more than whom

And if you call, I will answer  
And if you fall, I'll pick you up  
And if you court this disaster  
Ill point you home

You think it's only fair to do what's  
Best for you and you alone  
You think it's only fair to do the same  
To me when you're not home  
I think it's time to make this something that is  
More than only fair

So if you call, I will answer  
And if you fall, I'll pick you up  
And if you court this disaster  
Ill point you home.

But I'm warning you, don't ever do  
Those crazy, messed up things that you do  
If you ever do  
I promise you I'll be the first to crucify you  
Now it's time to prove that you've come back  
Here to rebuild.

_Rebuild….._

_Rebuild….._

_Rebuild…._


	9. Chpt 8: Rocks

**Authors Note: **For the most part I try to update this fic daily, but life gets in the way sometimes so it took awhile for me to get this chapter posted finally.

Anyhow before you read, I would like to say that a reader kindly informed me of some of the mistakes I've made in previous chapters particularly in the dialogue. I'm very glad for this, and now I proudly say that from on the kids will continue calling Tommy Dr. O as opposed to Mr. O and Mesogog will promptly return to calling Tommy Dr. Oliver.

Please enjoy the chapter! And as always I apologize for the typos.

**Rocks**

After the gig everyone stuck around awhile to congratulate Kira on a great show, when all was said and done and Kira had herself all packed up they said their goodbyes and all headed home for the evening.

Connor had decided to walk home, the quiet and nearly deserted streets perfect for just time to himself. Of course that's never the case for a ranger now is it?

"B-boy.."

The moaned word caught Connor completely by surprised, he stopped walking immediately.

"Hello?" He called then turning around, "whose there?"

He dropped a fighting stance looking around when he got no answer.

"I'm not here to play around!" He hollered "Come on!"

Again finally he heard another moan, "please.."

The sound was coming from between two buildings, and Connor not wanting to chance getting hurt transformed before proceeding forward.

"Oh my god.." Connor said quickly kneeling by the wounded woman who sat in a ball on the ground.

"What – happened to you?"

The woman grunted and coughed, little spatters of blood pouring down her chin.

Connor wasn't sure what to do, "I'm going to call for help" he assured, and the woman weakly shook her head.

"No…" was all she said "the box, take the box."

"The box?" Connor asked then "I don't know what you're asking of me – you need help."

"The box" the woman insisted "you have power; you can find them, please."

Connor looked around – he didn't see a box anywhere.

He had decided then and there to call Tommy – maybe he'd know what the woman was talking about.

"Promise me.." She begged Connor, and Connor baffled looked down to her.

"Promise me.."

"I – promise." Connor then said.

The woman visibly relaxed, and before Connor could fathom what was happening she disappeared in a cloud of gold dust leaving behind in her wake an old wooden case and key.

"A box.." Connor said – curiosity getting the better of him he opened the box.

Neatly lined up and wrapped in velvet clothe, different stones shone under the glow of the street light – each one with a strange symbol on it.

"..I have to get this to Dr. O.."

And not even thinking to go home anymore, he stood and teleported back to the lab.

Mesogog was furious – Kimberly had duked them, the rangers still had their powers and a new member to boot. Someone was going to pay for this; and he had his sites set specifically on Kimberly.

"I want her gone!" He, snapped his fingers in aggravation turning to Elsa who stood alone with him.

"I'll fix this." She insisted, "Give me another chance."

"No." Mesogog said then "I'LL fix this," he went over to a table lifting a syringe and a vile filled with a strange green liquid.

"You no longer have a say Elsa, all you have to do is follow orders from now on."

Elsa swallowed "yes my lord" she murmered, and Mesogog handed her the syringe and vile.

"Get Kimberly close to the school, and the first chance you get – the FIRST chance, you inject her with EVERY drop. Once this poison is flowing through her veins it'll only be a matter of time before she's out of the picture forever."

"Of course master" Elsa assured "I'll see to it personally."

Kimberly was getting ready to head back to her hotel room for the night, she was grabbing her coat and saying goodnight to Hayley – it wasn't until she was heading towards her rental car did Tommy catch up with her.

"Hey" he called lightly; she turned and offered her a friendly smile.

"Miss me already?"

"I was thinking" Tommy responded, and even though Kimberly was quick to think it she held back the urge to ask _did it hurt?_

"Thinking?" Kimberly asked,

"Yeah, I was thinking that you shouldn't be wasting all your money at a hotel."

"Oh?" Kimberly asked "I'm listening, what else did you have in mind?"

"My place" Tommy offered "I've got a spare room, and it would only be until you found your own place."

"Hmm…" Kimberly retorted "I don't know.."

"Come on" Tommy insisted "how much have you already spent on that hotel room?"

"You got me there" Kimberly admitted "Alright you've got yourself a roommate."

"Awesome" Tommy said.

"Starting tomorrow" Kimberly said "It's too late to grab all my things now. Just leave your key in the mail box and I'll get settled tomorrow while you're at work."

"Deal" Tommy responded "have a good night Kimberly."

"See you tomorrow Tommy."

The two stared for a moment, wordless simply looking each other over. It's true that when they first split up they were just kids but now that they were adults? They could do so much more with a relationship – take it so much further.

It appeared that both of them were thinking the exact same thing because as soon as the moment started it ended as they both looked away blushing.

"Well I'll see ya!" Kimberly said quickly, and she got into her car giving Tommy another quick wave before driving off.

Tommy watched her drive off before turning on his heel to see Hayley peering at him knowingly with her arms crossed.

"Don't go there." Was all Hayley said, and Tommy simply played the fool.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"pfft, sure." Hayley said "see you later Tommy."

When Tommy had gotten home, he was tired. A good night's sleep having evaded him for almost a week now. He was prepared to simply throw in the towel and clock out early but was left unable when the second he entered his home Connor was sitting waiting for him.

"Connor" Tommy said "Its getting late, your parents will worry."

"I know" Connor said then lightly "I'll deal with that when I get home but – Dr. O, something happened."

Well that got Tommy's attention.

"What's going on" Tommy asked.

Connor explained the strange woman and the way she was acting; he explained how she had just – disappeared on him leaving him with this box full of stones. He then handed Tommy the box.

Tommy opened the box carefully looking the stones over.

"Almost like dino gems" Tommy commented

"Almost?" Connor repeated.

"As far as I can tell – they're just rocks." Tommy said.

"They can't just be rocks" Connor defended "with the way I got them? No way."

True enough. Tommy looked at them closer noting the symbols carved onto each.

"Well - I'll have to take them into the lab to be completely sure, but not tonight. I'm tired and I have work tomorrow, and you have school I'll drive you home okay?"

"I guess" Connor said "Can you at least tell me what kinds of rocks they are? I'm curious."

"Alright" Tommy said, and setting the box down he pointed them out one by one.

"The white and black ones are pearl, yellow – amber, blue – diamond, green – emerald, red – ruby, and the pink one is a rose quartz."

"Huh" Connor said then "What an odd assortment."

"I can easily agree" Tommy said "but I don't want to do anything about it tonight alright? Let me get you home."

Connor reluctantly put on his coat and followed Tommy out the door.


	10. Chpt 9: Poisoned

**Author's Note: **Well, to be fair. This chapter is the beginning of the end. I know it's sad, I love this fic to, but all good things must come to an end. We're not quite at the end YET but after this chapter, everything will start coming together and depending on reader demand we'll SEE about a sequel. Maybe.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Poisoned**

True to his word Tommy had left his key in the mail box the following morning, and Kimberly had spent close to three hours moving her stuff in accordingly. It wasn't too hard to do since she had only really brought clothes with her but by the weekend she would need to go back to her apartment in LA and pack up everything there.

She wouldn't worry too much about that now; instead she was currently making herself familiar with Tommy's kitchen, she had found everything but the mixing bowls when the house phone rang and with out really thinking to check the number lifted it quickly to her ear.

"Oliver residence,"

The woman's voice on the other end sounded vaguely familiar, but Kimberly couldn't quite place it.

"Actually I'm looking for Ms. Hart."

Huh that was fast, who else already knew she was staying here?

"Speaking" Kimberly said, and the woman on the other end cleared her throat.

"Good, my name is Principal Randall – Dr. Oliver informed me that you would be staying in Reefside for the time being."

"Oh he did?" Kimberly wasn't so sure about that.

"Well he wasn't lying, why is this any concern to you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm offering you an interview" Principal Randall just said "here at the school, a position recently opened up in our Phys Ed department and Dr. Oliver assured me you were the one to call."

"Oh" Kimberly said lightly "It's a very kind gesture, but I don't have a resume on hand at the moment I'm still getting settled."

"Nonsense" Principal Randall said then "Dr. Oliver already gave you a shining recommendation, just come to the school at the end of the day and we can have a quick word."

"Well – alright" Kimberly agreed "What time exactly would you like me there?"

"How about five?" Principal Randall asked "I know it's late, but I have a few things I need to prepare for before your arrival – sound fair?"

"Sure thing" Kimberly said, and she couldn't sworn she heard Principal Randall chuckle.

"Alright then, see you then Ms. Hart."

Without another word Elsa hung up the phone on the principal's desk. Talking on the phone was such a menial task these days and she was glad that part was over. Now all she had to do was make sure that the school was completely empty by 5, and then she'd have that stupid pink ranger all to herself.

Mesogog had been so angry that the original plan failed that Elsa feared for her life should she fail one more time, a fear she easily pushed aside with thoughts of her new plan. Once Kimberly was poisoned the other rangers would be so distracted in trying to save her that she could easily send in the trickster one final time – and this time, the rangers won't be coming out of it unharmed. This time it was personal.

Tommy had finished teaching his final class with a simple lab assignment due by Monday – he could've made it harder for them but today he was in a better mood. Not only would he be going to home with something new to investigate but he'd coming home to a friend rather then an empty house.

It was safe to say the stones Connor had brought to him the night before had him curious, he had examined one this morning but nothing extraordinary came from it the rocks didn't glow or seem to emit any powers like the dino gems did but the way Connor came into possession of them was too strange to pass up. He had to think of every angle – even the bad ones, but he promised he'd do his best to figure out what exactly these stones were.

He wasn't surprised when Connor stood waiting for him by his jeep.

"What did your parents say last night?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Nothing too much, they saw that I was with so they just warned me to call next time."

Sounded fair enough,

"Are you going to be running tests on those rocks?" Connor asked then, and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah I am, did you want to come?"

"Of course!" Connor said excitedly "not that it's normally my thing – but it just feels like my responsibility you know?"

"I do know" Tommy assured "Alright, come on I'll buy us a couple of hot chocolates on the way."

Connor mentally did a little happy dance before getting into the jeep, Tommy quick to get in next to him.

"Where are Kira and Ethan?"

"Uh" Connor said "Connor has computer club, and I'm pretty sure Kira's having band practise tonight they might come by later though."

"Hopefully not too much later" Tommy explained "Kimberly just moved in."

"ooo" Connor teased "some alone time with the Mrs then?"

"No" Tommy said "It's not like that, we're just friends. I'm letting her stay with me until she finds a place."

"You keep telling yourself that Dr. O" Connor joked "but we see what's really going on."

Tommy put the jeep into drive and refused to dignify Connor's last statement with an answer.

Kimberly had led early for the interview; she didn't really have any formal clothes with her she wanted to look her best – the idea of working close to Tommy rather fun sounding. She liked working with kids which was a plus for her but all in all it just seemed like a good career move at this point.

She sniffed out the mall like a blood hound and had no trouble weaving her way in and out of stores handling the employees like a shopping pro, having used to be fortified diva she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself when she had found the pant suit that looked simply fabulous on her, the bright pink blouse standing out beautifully against the black of her jacket.

With her hair done up professionally, she was convinced she had the job in the bag as she stepped into Principal Randall's office – only to find it completely empty.

"This can't be right…"

Kimberly went on alert almost immediately, as she looked around the empty room she cautiously took a step into it.

"Maybe she just stepped out for a minute…"

Stepping into the room had been a mistake – the door had slammed behind her, and before Kimberly knew what was happening the full weight of a tyronnedrone was on her knocking her against a wall.

This one had a stronger hold then some of the others, but none the less she tried fighting back, and for a split second thought she'd be able to break out of the hold just fine before a second came into the room accompanied by Elsa and grabbed on to her other side pinning her down completely.

"So glad you could join us." Elsa said slowly.

"Let me go." Kimberly hissed "I'm not afraid of you!"

Elsa chuckled then, "Kimberly, Kimberly" she urged "No one asked if you were afraid, and frankly no one cares."

She turned to face Kimberly fully looking her over.

"Such a curious case you are, being able to fully reject Mesogog's brain wash – you made him very angry you know. And he doesn't forgive easily."

"I don't care" Kimberly said lowly "He's nothing but evil, and we'll defeat him some day I assure you that!"

Elsa laughed "oh believe what you want girl, but no matter what the result – you won't be hear to see it."

Kimberly did NOT like the sound of Elsa's voice right then, and immediately she started struggling harder against the hold the Tyronnedrones had on her, but to no avail. Elsa advanced on her and lifted syringe to her skin.

Kimberly got a good look at the liquid inside and noted how it bubbled and fizzed, almost as if it was warm.

She struggled harder, and hollered "No!"

Elsa couldn't waste more time, Mesogog was very clear with his commands, and with out delaying she injected Kimberly with every last drop of the poison.

As soon as it entered Kimberly's system she relaxed, her resounding no's turning into oh's.

Her head went loopy, as if she were high – but that feeling only lasted a few seconds before everything dropped on her. She couldn't see or hear, and her stomach burned, she clutched onto her gut falling to her knees shivering.

She wanted to fight through the pain, and he tried calling, but every inch her body moved she felt heavier and heavier until eventually she slumped to the floor completely unmoving.

Elsa was convinced that her job was done; looking down at the still figure a small twinge of pride filled her. Mesogog would be very pleased. She didn't say another word she simply returned to Mesogog taking the Tyronnedrones with her.

When Tommy and Connor pulled up to the house, Tommy was a little surprised to see that none of the lights were on, figuring Kimberly had only gone out for awhile he didn't think too much of it as him and Connor made their way down to the lab.

They had set up the stones in a linear pattern on one of the tables, and Connor wanting to know just much as Tommy held one up peering at it.

"What do you suppose the symbols mean?"

"I don't know" Tommy admitted "I think Hayley might though, she loves languages and could probably translate them easier then I could."

"So why don't we call her?" Connor insisted "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

They didn't need to call her apparently, Tommy's phone rang and seeing that it was Hayley he answered is cheerfully.

"Hey you, I was just about to call you."

"Oh really? Nice! I was just wondering how Kimberly's interview went; I called her cell but didn't get an answer." Hayley responded.

"Interview?" Tommy asked confused "She was here all day moving her things in – what interview?"

"Interview?" Connor repeated quietly.

"Interview" Hayley repeated "She came into the café earlier today all excited, she bought a drink and told me all about you gave Principal Randall this glowing recommendation and how she was being offered a job as a P.E teacher at the school."

No, none of that was true.

"That never happened" Tommy assured her "Something's not right. I have to go."

Tommy hung up the phone, and stood for a moment taking in slow breathes.

"Dr. O?" Connor asked then "Everything okay?"

"Forget the stones." Tommy said quickly "We have to go."

He started walking in a fast pace then, Connor finding it difficult to keep up – Tommy seemed to be in such a hurry that Connor was actually surprised when Tommy had waited for him to get into the jeep before taking off for the school.


	11. Chpt 10: Shine

**Authors Note: **Just wanted to apologize for the late LATE update. Work has been crazy and my sister is visiting from T.O – hellz yeah! So I've been making face time with her.

Alright! Excuses, Excuses on with the chapter!

**Shine**

Tommy had developed a lead food the entire way to the school, needless to say traffic laws were broken and by the time the jeep swerved into the parking lot Connor was feeling a tad sick to his stomach.

His faint grunts and protest went completely by Tommy as he exited the vehicle and watched and ran head first into the building.

Connor followed suit regardless and their footsteps pounded and echoed through the halls until finally Tommy had pushed his way into the principal's office – completely empty save for one still form.

"Oh god, no"

Tommy's blood grew cold as he slowed then, having to force himself to kneel and lift Kimberly's body from the ground. She was ice cold, and her head lulled to side lifelessly a face once moulded from 20 different expressions now grey and stoic.

"Oh god.. Kimberly.." Tommy choked out the words, completely uncaring that Connor watched completely still in the door way.

Connor was perplexed and sad; he stood helpless as he watched the strongest man he knew fall into pieces. He had never seen Dr. O like this before, so shocked, miserable, and angry, he keeled on the floor holding onto Kimberly as if she were a life line.

Despite the situation Connor had to wonder if this was Dr. O's reaction for anyone of his close friends – he was willing to bet pretty damn close, but not like this, of all the people Dr. O knew Connor was certain that Kimberly was special.

Which there was lying – she certainly was special, after all she had completely managed to fool Mesogog into thinking she had easily been turned into one of his puppets only to take her place as the pink ranger with a hop, skip, a jump, and a smile she had on her very own resisted Mesog's power.

She was special.

Special in her own rights,

Special to Dr. O,

But definitely _special _

Connor didn't know how he came to this conclusion, but he knew something was off. It was a detail easily missed by most people but Connor had caught it right away.

"Dr. O" He said quietly

"Its okay – she's still breathing."

Tommy had lost all sense of time and purpose the second he saw Kimberly lying helpless, he had rushed to her side holding her close forgetting everyone and everything else around him until Connor had broken the silence.

"She's still breathing?" How could Connor tell? He wasn't the one holding her. None the less, Tommy carefully lifted Kimberly's head to his cheek and waited a few beats.

A soft gush of air hit him head on, and he sighed in relief. She wasn't gone. She was holding on, at least for now.

This turn of events seemed to perk Tommy right up, the wheels in his head now clicking and spinning rapid fire.

"Connor, can you drive?" Tommy asked, and Connor nodded

"I'm good for driving."

"Good" Tommy said, he then reached into his pocket and tossed Connor the keys to the jeep.

"I'm teleporting back to the lab with Kimberly, pick up the others and meet me there."

"Got it"

Connor was quick to follow orders leaving Tommy with the fallen Kimberly.

Tommy didn't seem to be wasting any time as soon as he was sure Connor was out of the school he teleported straight to the lab lying Kimberly down on the cot he usually passed out on when he was just too tired to climb back to his own room.

He paced around thinking of what could have possibly done this to Kimberly.

Obviously Mesogog hadn't been happy to see Kimberly join their ranks, so Tommy had no second guesses who was behind this the only thing he could ponder was what Mesogog used to execute this plan. Was is poison? Was it Magic? A combination of both?

He was determined to work around the clock to figure this out. Of course fate had other plans.

Elsa had returned to Mesogog very proudly of herself, the pink brat was slowly dying and she knew exactly what she wanted to do next.

"Now's the time to strike master" Elsa urged "Dr. Oliver is distracted, and stressed, we send in the trickster one more time and I guarantee the rangers will be defeated."

Mesogog seemed to contemplate this; while it was true Kimberly's inevitable fall would have Dr. Oliver in a wreck there were still three other rangers who have spoiled his plans before and none of them seemed to be as personally involved with Kimberly as Dr. Oliver was.

He doubted Elsa would succeed; day by day she was becoming more and more of a barren on his existence but tonight? He'd let her try.

"Alright" Mesogog agreed

"Take the Trickster, make those rangers history."

"Very well" Elsa smiled and left the room, she had this battle beautifully orchestrated in her mind; and every note ended with her winning.

Kira and Ethan were both a little concerned when Connor had rushed in on them, he had gone to Kira first bursting into the garage her band used for practise all out of breathe and clearly disturbed in some way.

"Connor!" Kira had exclaimed stepping down from the mic "What on earth are you doing here?"

Connor had to talk between breathes

"Dr. O – Kimberly, not good, hurt bad"

He wasn't making a lick of sense but Kira got the basic gist of the message.

"Sorry guys" she had turned to the band apologetically "rain check for tomorrow."

They left for Ethan without a second to spare; only this time it was Kira who had gone to retrieve him. She stepped into the computer lab and marched right over to him, and ignoring his friend who was saying something about hax and pwning she leaned in and whispered into Ethan's ear a more detailed version of what Connor had said to her.

Ethan was up.

"Cutting computer club short for today guys, see you next week – I hope."

He left with Kira without another word and before long the three were in the jeep heading back towards Dr.O's.

"What if he doesn't want us there?" Ethan said "what if we're just getting in the way?"

Kira seemed to think of this to but before she could voice her concern Connor had but in.

"He told me specifically to come and grab you guys. Mesogog did this to her guys. He's planning something, and we have to be ready - because lord knows….Dr. O isn't."

It was an unsettling though to think that their leader was currently the least prepared for a crisis.

"What do you think he'll have us do when we get there?" Kira asked, and all Connor could do was shrug.

"Hopefully he has something figured out by then."

"Guys!"

Ethan's voice turned Kira's attention up ahead, the road was blocked, and cars were quickly switching lanes and taking detours – the Trickster and a pack of Tyronnedrones standing completely still waiting for the rangers.

"Dammit!" Connor hollered "not now!"

"What do we do?" Ethan asked, and Connor didn't know.

"I know" Kira said "People are distracted trying to get away – I say we morph in plain site."

"What!" Connor exasperated "No. Absolutely not"

He didn't have much time to argue as the tyronnedrones started hassling pedestrians, scaring them off, and even throwing a few. It was chaos, and people had even started fleeing from their cars.

"She's right dude" Ethan said "it's the only way.."

Connor still wasn't convinced.

Kira stood then "I'm not waiting, Dino Thunder Power Up!"

The yellow ranger disappeared from the jeep and started taking on the Tyronnedrones.

Eventually all three rangers had transformed, and were tackling tyronnedrones left and right, they were easy enough to deafeat, but the trickster was – tricky, he used his long heavy arms and swatted at them mercilessly, they couldn't get close enough to hit him and even from long range they had difficulty pulling out their weapons before a long arm would swoop in forcing them dodge.

"This isn't working!" Ethan yelled over to Connor, "Call Dr. O!"

Tommy had done every test he could think of, and had found absolutely nothing. He was becoming frantic, constantly checking on Kimberly to ensure that she was still breathing he was completely consumed with trying to save her that his phone ringing gave him a start.

"Connor" he said quickly answering "what's going on?"

Connor's voice was frantic and a little loud as he gave Tommy the low down, Tommy had to help them – with a pang of hesitation he turned to Kimberly as he hung up his phone. He walked over to her speaking softly.

"Don't let go" he urged "please, just keep hanging on - I'll be back as soon as I can be."

With that he transformed, and left the lab in haste, failing to notice that on the table opposite Kimberly where the stones Connor had given him were all spread out, one of the pearls had started to shine faintly from its very center.


	12. Chpt 11: Light

**Author's Note: **This Chapter is a mess, it has a lot, and I mean A LOT of information. I tried explaining everything the best I could but no matter how I wrote it out it came out all jumbled. In either case I really hope you forgive me for this one, and please please PLEASE forgive the typos!

**Light**

She could feel in every inch of her body that her friends were in danger. She wanted to scream, claw at walls, run, or something but no matter what she did she didn't know how to get to them let alone get out of the dark.

Kimberly didn't remember anything after she had walked into the Principal's office – a brief moment of pain followed by fear, then nothing. The darkness that surrounded her was suffocating and even though she was sure she was somewhere far away from Reefside she could still hear Tommy's voice.

"Oh god… Kimberly."

_Oh god Kimberly what? Hello? Tommy?! _

She had screamed for what seemed like hours, unable to get a response eventually her voice became parched and she had given up curling into herself unsure of what to do.

It seemed the darkness around her couldn't decide if it was going to swallow her or retreat, every second she felt further and further away from where she was supposed to be the only thing keeping her mind active was the need to save her friends. Something was wrong; they were in danger and Kimberly WASN'T there. It was more then she could bear.

_I have to get out of here_... She was ashamed to admit that her tone was desperate and almost pleading.

"You won't get of here curled up like that."

It took for the voice to register in Kimberly's mind, yet when she realized that someone else had spoken clearly – a cloud of doubt seemed to lift.

"Hello?" Kimberly called unsure.

"Hello."

The response was as clear as day.

"Follow me Kimberly, now isn't the time to be shy."

This seemed like the start of a bad dream, and still unsure Kimberly had slowly stood – and very hesitantly she took a step.

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked out loud, a small chuckle from the voice soon following.

"Your question will be answered once you follow me."

Fair enough.

Kimberly breathed deep as she started walking, this could either be really bad or really good yet no matter what the outcome following this phantom voice seemed to be her only option so she kept on walking, the voice getting louder.

"You're almost here." The voice encouraged "Keep going."

Kimberly wasn't positive but it seemed the closer she got the happier the voice became, she found that a little strange but she'd take happy over foreboding any day.

Finally after numerous steps she came to a wide double door, against the darkness it stood out, covered in dark green vines and bright pink flowers it was more of a monument then a door really. Two large marble pillars standing tall on either side of it – a golden knocker on each half joined at the center creating a strange symbol Kimberly had never seen before.

It was definitely not something you saw every day, regardless.

"You made it!"

The voice ecstatic and Kimberly a little more then confused – she carefully reached for one of the knobs the doors swinging inward through their own accord allowing Kimberly access.

"Of course" Kimberly muttered a tad sarcastically, this day was getting weirder and weirder and all she wanted to do was help Tommy and the others.

She stepped through the threshold the doors quietly closing behind her, and she almost couldn't believe what she had seen. A wide open space filled with nothing but light greeted her, the air was warm and welcoming.

Standing in the middle of the space, was a woman. Dressed strangely in Kimberly's opinion but smiling none the less.

"I'm guessing you're the girl who's been giving me directions?" Kimberly asked lightly, and the woman nodded.

"I am."

"That's cool." Kimberly said slowly – this woman didn't seem dangerous at all Kimberly had hope.

"Do you have a name?" Kimberly asked.

"Corina"

"Corina" Kimberly repeated "where am I?"

Corina gave a small grin "inside your own head of course."

Great,

"Well if this is my head, how did you get in here?"

Corina took a moment to think about what she was going to say.

"The light, has – chosen you as my replacement."

"Your replacement?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes." Corina explained.

"I'm - not sure how to explain this to you, but my world."

"By world you mean NOT earth right?" Kimberly said, and Corina nodded.

"Yes" Corina confirmed "Not earth. My world was overtaken by evil. Evil sought out to collect all the spirits and use them to conquer everything."

That sucked.

"I'm sorry" Kimberly said softly "but what does this have to do with me?"

Corina sighed.

"My world was called Zantrix, and it was – a beautiful place. The reason it remained so bountiful was because like your world it had rangers to protect its citizens from the monsters that threatened them."

"Power rangers?" Kimberly asked softly, and Corina again nodded and continued.

"The monsters were controlled by an evil overlord named Lupine; he was on a mission to become the ultimate ruler of the universe. For awhile it seemed that myself and the other rangers could keep him contained and that continuously we could defeat his efforts and keep peace in our world, but in the end we were wrong."

Kimberly watched in astonishment as Corina's face seemed to contort in pain, the woman holding a hand to her stomach before continuing.

"Lupine somehow became stronger; he unleashed a horrible attack sending out dozens of monsters at once. One by one, me and other rangers were killed. I was the last to survive. My last breathes were taken carrying out the final orders of my master."

"Your last orders?"

"Yes," Corina said "Lupine had destroyed everything. Our last chance was to bring the spirit stones to the land of legacy in hopes that they would accept new warriors as their owners to become rangers and defeat Lupine."

"Where are the stones?" Kimberly asked, and Corina seemed confused by this "They should already be in your possession. I found a boy, very young but powerful none the less. I gave them the stones – and I don't know how but I know that they're now close to you. If they weren't we wouldn't be talking."

"You mentioned the light choosing me" Kimberly added then "Is that one of the stones?"

"Yes." Corina responded then "you're very good Kimberly, I'm very glad you pieced that together. Each stone has its own spirit, its own individual power, and its own identity. They glow when they're around the person who is meant to hold them. The white pearl is called light, and it's calling you to be the White Spirit Ranger of Light."

"Spirit ranger…" Kimberly breathed "But I'm already a ranger, I'm Dino Thunder – the pink Troodon, I can't be two rangers at once."

At this Corina seemed to recoil a bit, Kimberly raised a brow.

"There's something else to it, isn't there?"

"When a spirit ranger is chosen, the spirit they represent completely consumes them. When you wake up, you will only have the ability to morph into the Dino Thunder ranger one last time."

"Hey!" Kimberly said then "I haven't exactly accepted the job."

Again Corina recoiled, and Kimberly's face seemed to fall a bit.

"I don't have a choice do I?" She asked softly.

"You're dying Kimberly" Corina said "Normally you would have a choice – and hopefully when the other rangers are found they will have a choice but, you don't. You're very sick and slipping from the human world as we speak. The only way to cure you is to accept the white pearl. To become the spirit ranger."

Damn.

"So I take the stone." Kimberly says "I completely lose my status as Dino Thunder and then what? I sit around and wait for Lupine to find earth?"

"He's already found earth." Corina said then "You take the stone, you save your friends and then you train, you train and you find the other rangers, and you train them and you defeat Lupine."

That was a little more information then Kimberly could handle.

"My friends" Kimberly started "Couldn't they assume the role of the spirit rangers as well?"

"No" Corina answered "None of them were chosen, only you. Granted they're all very powerful I'll give you that but I guess the spirits decided that they still had a mission to carry out as Dino Thunder."

"Fantastic." Kimberly breathed.

"On the bright side" Corina offered "They're allies – on Zantrix the rangers didn't have allies. We only had each other to fight."

"Earlier you said that earth was the land of legacy, what exactly did you mean?" Kimberly asked then – not really knowing why; it was still in the back of her mind that the others needed her and she shouldn't extend her stay in this dream world too much longer.

"The land of legacy" Corina said "Time and time again evil tries to take this world, and time and time again different rangers are born and have always defeated it. My people used to call this place the land of legacy because of the stories told by many of our elders. It's why I brought the stones here; it's why you were chosen so easily, because you fight to protect the ones around you."

"I see." Kimberly said "So I'm light then?"

"The White Spirit Ranger" Corina confirmed

"There will be five others. The Red Spirit Ranger of Strength, The Green Spirit Ranger of Vitality, The Pink Spirit Ranger of Innocence, The Blue Spirit Ranger of Wisdom, and the Yellow Spirit Ranger of Time."

Kimberly wasn't going to lie, that sounded pretty cool.

"Hey" she then said "I'm so used to having a black ranger, what gives there?"

Corina breathed "While there is a black stone – another pearl to be more precise. It requires a great deal of discipline to control. The black pearl of darkness is very powerful, and unlike the other stones it can stand alone and contains the power to destroy entire galaxies within minutes. In order to gain full possession of the stone, the potential holder would have to undergo a series of tests and trials. Hundreds and hundreds of years have passed without the stone choosing a holder. Perhaps in your world it will find a match – but none in mine were strong enough to be worthy of it."

"Alright" Kimberly said then "Black pearl = total god modder, got it."

Silence stretched out then, as Kimberly took a second to process everything.

"Well" she said then "I feel like living – how about that pearl?"

Corina smiled and held out her hand, the white pearl with the symbol of light sitting comfortably in her palm. Kimberly offered a smile as she took it.

"I promise" Kimberly said "I'll handle this Lupine character – your world will not have been destroyed in vain."

"Thank you," was the last thing Corina said. As Kimberly wrapped her hand around the stone, she could feel its power over taking her. The surge of energy forcing her eyes to snap open, she sat upright in the cot that Tommy had laid her on breathing heavily. She looked down to her hand clenched tight around the pearl, its glow emitting softly from between her fingers.

She had to get to Tommy and the others.

Corina had said that she could only morph one last time as the Pink Ranger – well why not make it one hell of a last time?

"Don't worry light" she spoke to the stone as if it were a person "After this – I'm all yours I swear."

And pocketing the stone, she reached for her morpher,

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"


	13. Chpt 12: Hardships and Goodbyes

**Authors Note: Here it is guys, the long awaited final chapter of Call and Answer! Thank you so much for reading, and stay tuned for my next fic – Calling all Angels, the start off to Kimberly's life in LA taking on her new nemeses Lupine. **

**But until then enjoy, and please please PLEASE forgive the typos!**

**Hardships and Goodbyes.**

The trickster wasn't letting up; every blow the rangers managed to deliver seemed to just bounce off of him.

A swift kick from Kira got her leg trapped in one of the trickster's long arms and in one swift movement she was lifted in the air and slammed to the ground.

"Kira!"

Ethan was quick to jump in to assist her,

"you alright?"

"yeah.." Kira confirmed.

"Not so fast brats!"

The trickster was on them again firing a lazer, the yellow and blue ranger in a flash of sparks flying apart and through the air each landing on opposites sides of the monster.

The trickster laughed.

"Hey!"

The trickster turned swiftly as Tommy's punch came flying forward, Tommy managed to land a hit to the tricksters face, but the monster only seemed to fall back a few steps before advancing again. With a hiss he flung one of his arms wrapping it around Tommy's neck.

"Not so tough now are you black ranger?" The trickster taunted as he squeezed tightly, Tommy groped at the long arm with both his hands trying to break the hold – nothing seemed work until finally Connor had interfered coming down from the air fast bashing into the arm with the butt of his weapon.

The trickster fell back releasing Tommy, Kira and Ethan having recovered in time to move in front of Tommy, the three making a fighting stance.

The three were quickly engaged by Tyronnedrones and had to hold them back for as long as possible while Tommy managed to recover. As soon as Tommy was on his feet he had the Trickster in a bind.

All four of the rangers were fighting to the best of their ability but Elsa seemed determined to make sure that they lost fight and more and more she continued sending in more Tyronnedrones. She became increasingly giddy as one by one the rangers were beginning to weaken.

As soon as Kimberly transformed she could feel the pink power starting to drain from her, she didn't have a lot of time left and she wanted to use what she did have left to give that Trickster exactly what was coming to him.

Upon arriving on the scene, she didn't know where to start first – Tyronnedrones were swarming everywhere attacking the rangers left and right, the Trickster and Tommy were heavily involved in combat each blow causing sparks to fly every which way. For a second it seemed that Tommy could have the upper hand but as soon as Kimberly thought that she was very quickly proven wrong – with one fowl swoop of his long arm the Trickster struck Tommy heavily on the mid section sending him flying through the air.

"Tommy!"

Her surprised cry drew attention to herself and the Trickster turned on his feet spotting the pink Ranger.

"You!" the Trickster said "impossible you're supposed to be dead!"

The Trickster's exclamation immediately drew Elsa's attention she turned and seeing Kimberly she fumed.

"No!" She cursed "stupid little girl, I will not accept this!"

Her anger of seeing Kimberly brought her to a near rage and losing all thought and most of her control she lunged at the pink ranger with every intention of taking her down permanently.

Kimberly dropped in a stance ready to defend herself but before Elsa even got close Tommy had recovered and coming through the side he easily knocked Elsa off her course engaging her in combat.

This left Kimberly to deal with the Trickster.

The Trickster wasn't wasting anytime on the girl; he spun around quickly sending another of his arms flying towards Kimberly – but Kimberly using some of her own skills easily jumped on it. Using the momentum from the swing she ran across it as it were nothing more then a balance beam and lifting from the arm gracefully her leg extended in a kick for the Trickster's face.

The kick wasn't executed as easily as hoped; lifting his other long arm the Trickster swung it towards Kimberly knocking her down towards the ground. She barely managed to break her fall by turning her landing into a backwards summersault coming out on her feet.

"ooo Agile little thing aren't you?" The Trickster taunted "not for long though, let's see how well you cope with out any legs!"

He shot his arms out, and wrapping each arm around Kimberly's ankles he swung her around violently, and Kimberly unable to break the hold became the victim of abuse as again and again the Trickster bashed her into the ground.

Tommy had fought Elsa off after awhile, and seeing the disturbing display his heart nearly stopped, he had to get to Kimberly.

"Kimberly!" He shouted, and he tried getting to her but Elsa once again intervened by blocking Tommy's path.

"There's no sense in fighting loser!" She taunted "We're winning!"

The others had managed to fight back their own little group of Tyronnedrones in enough time to see the Trickster flinging Kimberly around like a rag doll, their own shouts of despair towards the scene blocked off by the advances of even more Tyronnedrones who seemed to coming from every direction.

Kimberly couldn't belief the amount of pain she was in, all thought seemed to leave her as each blow left her more and more broken and bruised. What's worse is that somehow through this entire ordeal her helmet had kept her from being knocked out so she could hear every cry of protest from Tommy and the others.

Everything around Kimberly was chaos, pure unadulterated chaos followed by a moment of clarity.

She was going to die.

Through all the battles she had been part of, she never once thought about the fact that each time she held a morpher in the air to call on the power that her life was on the line – not until now at least. Why would a group of teenagers with the world literally at their feet even think about taking on a task as daunting as protecting the entire world?

The answer never seemed clearer then at that moment – it wasn't to protect the world, but the world's future. Every single life on that earth depended on the rangers to ensure a happier tomorrow. Creating a better future was why Kimberly chose to become a ranger back in her high school days and it was why she was thrilled to be a ranger again now. She always knew that leaving the team to pursue fame had been a mistake but it took her until her last moments of life to realize just how big of a mistake it was, and if she could take it back she would've.

With one last swoop the Trickster lifted Kimberly as high into the air as he could get her, and swinging her down to the ground he watched in glee as the pink ranger went completely limp. He let her go, and standing for a few moments began to laugh evilly when the pink ranger didn't even twitch. A rise of pink light shone around her for just a moment before her armour vanished and her morpher snapped in half completely leaving Kimberly completely lifeless on the ground.

Elsa seeing this laughed cruelly, and finally deciding it was time for the grand finale ordered all of the Tyronnedrones to fall back.

"Retreat!" She hollered "leave now and give all the other rangers a chance to see that their comrade has fallen!"

Again she laughed as Tommy's eyes snapped towards Kimberly and seeing her there like that – he couldn't bare it, he fell to his knees the word 'no' circling around in his head.

When the Tyronnedrones left, the other rangers stopped in their wake and turned to the Trickster and they couldn't believe their eyes.

Elsa cackled slowly.

"See now rangers" she taunted "what fighting us can do to you, if I were you I'd give up now – you know you can't win; and if you leave now I promise we won't kill you."

The Trickster turned to Kimberly and heading over to her lifted her weight with his foot flipping her onto her back. He examined her closely most intrigued by his recent kill. She was so helpless against him that destroying her had brought him a sick pleasure – one that he couldn't wait to re-enact. He decided to start with the yellow ranger.

The rangers were so caught up in Elsa's speech that they almost didn't notice the Trickster take off in a run straight for Kira; he was so determined to make sure that each ranger had a sticky ending that he failed to notice that upon leaving Kimberly's side a white pearl had materialized in her hand.

Breaking out of his stupor Connor was the first to react lodging himself between Kira and the Trickster, he drew his weapon and shot temporarily knocking the Trickster off course. The Trickster laughed and quickly recovering swooped one of his arms down towards Connor knocking him flat on his back.

Connor couldn't get up, the force of the blow having knocked the wind right out of him. Kira then realizing what was happening started immediately and drawing her weapon engaged the Trickster. The Trickster easily dodged and was only temporarily stopped in his tracks when Ethan had joined the other to coming up from behind and delivering a swift kick to the Trickster's back.

But the Trickster didn't seem to let up as one by one he used long arms to throw the rangers off of him and through the air like toys.

Tommy wasn't aware of any of this, he was too shell-shocked to really care – Kimberly was… when just a few minutes ago she was… He couldn't believe it.

Elsa who had witnessed Tommy's distress did full well to boast good and loud so that he could hear her.

"She was a fool for thinking she had a chance" Elsa hissed "she paid the price for her stupidity just as you'll all pay yours."

Of course as soon as the words left her lips, a great white light spread out nearly blinding them all, the glow spread covering everything it touched in a blanket of warmth except for the Trickster who unexpectedly got thrown off his feet.

Elsa didn't have time to react before an unfamiliar white ranger stepped forward. The ranger didn't say a word; she simply stood – evaluating the scene around her. When the Trickster finally got onto his feet he was infuriated and seeing this new opponent sent one of his arms towards her. The ranger reacted faster then anticipated and in a swift turn a curved blade materialized from her triceps and the Trickster's arm was easily cut down in size.

The Trickster howled and fell over in pain. Elsa seeing this couldn't help but feel beat and seemed to know immediately that this new ranger was sure to defeat her. She fell back and like the Tyronnedrones earlier, she retreated.

Connor and the others ran straight for Tommy the second Elsa was gone, and getting him to his feet they proceeded to start moving him along to safety.

"What's happening?" Was all Tommy managed to ask a bit shakily, and Ethan taking a second to look over at the new ranger who was making a joke of the Trickster couldn't be happier to answer.

"Oh not much" he said "we're winning."

The trickster was weakened considerably from the battle earlier; the white ranger had no trouble seeing where he had slowed down and made sure to attack those points first. Bit by bit she cut him down, until finally drawing out a jaded boomerang she made her distance from the monster and throwing the weapon expertly it turned into a ball of energy and on one large blast the Trickster had been defeated turning into dust – the boomerang returning to the ranger's hand in its original state.

As soon as the dust cleared and the ranger was sure the Trickster was gone, she dropped her guard and turning for the others called out to Tommy and ran to him. The other clearing the way for her, she dropped down in front of him and de-morphed, Kimberly's eyes showing nothing but concern.

"Tommy" she said slowly "look at me, I'm alive okay – I'm alright."

It took Tommy a second to realize what was being said to him but he lifted his head.

"Alive?" He repeated, and Kimberly nodded. He seemed to come to and eventually he de-morphed as well and unsure of what to say or do he wrapped his arms around her holding her as tightly as he could.

"You're okay!" He breathed, and Kimberly laughed.

"And you're a mess" she countered light heartedly.

The others all de-morphed and exchanged confused looks, they were all so sure that Kimberly had been destroyed by the Trickster that they didn't know how any of what was happening at the moment be possible.

So later on when they were all celebrating back at Hayley's Kimberly had explained to them what she had gone through when she was unconscious, and how she was chosen to carry on Corina's mission to defend earth against an evil force named Lupine as the the White Spirit Ranger.

"That sounds – pretty awesome" Connor had to say "and you know who to call if you need a hand."

"Agreed" Kira chirped in,

"Hey!" Ethan then called from the couch "We're on the news!"

Connor and Kira both eagerly jumped from their seats and went over to where Ethan was sitting leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone. Tommy was still having a little trouble with all of this.

"Hey" Kimberly urged "I'll be alright, its just something I have to do."

Tommy nodded "I understand, and I completely agree with Connor if you need anything – anything at all please don't hesitate to call; I'll fly us all to LA myself if I have to."

"You're upset I'm moving back" Kimberly slowly, and Tommy could only agree.

"Upset – yes, I was really getting used to having you around. The kids – they're fantastic I couldn't ask for a better team but I always feel like there's someone missing and with you around that feeling isn't so urgent."

"Ah" Kimberly said "well maybe someone else will come along, now I don't want to sound conceded but 4 people isn't enough for a ranger team there's always been others – I'm just not that person. I'm sorry it ended up like this."

"Don't be sorry" Tommy countered "just be careful in LA and call me, every time you get a new ranger and give me every detail you can."

Kimberly grinned "worried much?"

"No" Tommy said carefully "I just want to be sure that whoever gets chosen to fight with you isn't going to flake out."

Kimberly chuckled "I can't remember the last time a ranger flaked out. And besides I won't be choosing anybody – the stones seem to know who they want as their holder I'm just in charge of bringing them all together."

They're conversation ended, no longer knowing what else to say. They sit back enjoyed their drinks moving on to other topics of conversation…

The next morning the others were sad to Kimberly go, they all gathered at Tommy's and helped her pack her car.

"LA huh?" Connor asked "pretty swanky Kimberly, you'll have to invite us all soon."

"And send us emails whenever you spot someone famous" Kira joked.

"Done and done" Kimberly agreed, "I can't wait to tell Jeff about you guys!"

"Glad to hear it" Ethan said, and alongside Tommy both of them asked.

"Who's Jeff?"

Kimberly shrugged "my old/new boss. I called him this morning and arranged to have my old job given back. I thought it would be hard but surprisingly he seemed more then happy to can the new girl."

Ethan seethed "poor girl, but on the bright side you still have income."

"Exactly" Kimberly agreed.

With a thump, Kira had put the last of Kimberly's bags into the car.

"We're really going to miss you" Kira said "and I'm really going to miss having another girl on the team."

"Aw thanks Kira" Kimberly moved to give her a hug "I'm going to miss all of you to. I'm so glad I met all of you."

They said their goodbyes and the kids all had to leave before they were late for school, Tommy on the other hand had quickly arranged for a substitute for his morning class so that he could see Kimberly off.

"Well" Kimberly said

"I guess you should be going" Tommy said "Flight in a few hours."

Kimberly smiled "I'm really happy I found you again Tommy, and I'm so happy I got the chance to fight with you again."

"It won't be the last time" Tommy promised.

"As soon as I'm done with Mesogog, I'm coming to LA."

"Tommy" Kimberly said "really?"

"Yes" Tommy said then "Everything that you told us – I can't help but feel like I should be involved. I don't care how I'm involved just that I need to be, and knowing I can't ignore my mission here I can only promise you that if you're still fighting when I'm done. Then I'm coming to help you."

Kimberly smiled "it's a deal."

With a wave and a final good bye Kimberly got into her car. She started the engine, and giving Tommy one last look over she drove off.

Less then a week later, everything in Reefside seemed to be back to normal. The rangers fought off Mesogog's attacks with minimal to no damage. It was pretty normal and Tommy had hope that sooner then later his mission would be complete. He had called Kimberly often giving her updates on monsters they've vanquished and she in turn would congratulate him before giving a sigh saying that LA was quiet, and she had yet to find another ranger.

A month after that Tommy had received a package from Kimberly, the letter simply reading "I miss you" the small box containing half of the pink dino gem. Tommy lifted it to the light and smiled, an image of Kimberly in LA appearing in his mind wearing the other half of the gem around her neck.

Somehow Tommy knew then that everything would be alright for her, and that someday soon they'd be close again.

**End**


End file.
